Under The Stars
by AquaTonic
Summary: The senshi are given a year to decide to live centuries ruling Crystal Tokyo or a normal life. Unable to decide, Makoto decides to take a break and go camping. Will going help her decide or will it change her view completely?
1. Prologue

|Prologue|

The battle with Galaxia was finally at an end, the world was safe and the senshi had successfully been brought back to life. Due to Chibi-usa coming, Momoru and Usagi knew what their futures held; Crystal Tokyo, peace in the world, becoming Queen and King, and having a beautiful child. Unknown to them was that of the senshi. They were to serve Usagi and Momoru until the end even though their lives were extended by that of the silver crystal. Ami had calculated that it would take them 5600 years until they would look like they were age 50, due to Chibi-usa being 900 years old and only looking eight years old. This gave the senshi a lot to think about and Usagi wasn't going to force them to this decision, it was something they needed to do on their own.

The choices were to live almost forever and serve Usagi, or give her their power and live a normal life. Usagi was unsure of everyone's choices, although she loved her friends she wasn't going to ask them to do something like this. She was prepared to spend as long as she could with Momoru and to raise their daughter carefully to become the next ruler of Crystal Tokyo. Usagi decided on her own that in a year's time she would ask again and expect their decision.

And so, they took their separate lives and ways.

Rei followed in her grandfather's footsteps, running the temple as a priestess in the traditional ways while going to college to study fashion in hopes that someday she would own and make her own fashion line. Minako continued on her way to singing, climbing the ladder by getting spotted singing in a night club and asked to make a cd then go on tour with other artists. Ami went back to school to study being a doctor, wanting to fulfill her dreams of helping others. Michiru and Haruka decided they would take a cruise together with Hotaru and show her the world.

Setsuna returned to the gates of time, keeping her distance from the other senshi. Makoto, well, she was a different story. At first she wanted to jump right in and started her business as a bakery owner but decided against it. It was on this day she received news that a college club in Satan City had given her nature club the choice to come on a summer camping trip. Deciding on taking some time to herself, Makoto signed up even from the rumors she heard about the other group. Packing her bags, she started on her way to Satan City, ready for a fun summer.


	2. Chapter One

|Chapter One|

Makoto couldn't help but feel the nervousness wash over her; this was the first time she had ever thought of going up into the woods with random people she had never met before. Crossing her fingers, she was hoping there was nothing wrong with anyone. Mentally going through the check list, she had checked every five minutes on the drive she had her communicator and transformation pen. Due to the luck of being a senshi, she knew there could be danger even outside of Tokyo. Hoping for the best and peaceful vacation, her stomach continued to flitter.

Being careful to dress nicely, Makoto didn't overly do it. Having looked at the weather for the next week she placed on a pair of khaki shorts adorned with a soft green tank top with little white stars covering it to give a girlie effect. If her eyes hadn't deceived her, it brought out the forest colour of her bright gems. Having pulled her long auburn tresses back into a classic high pony tail, Makoto felt relieved at the sight of the university in Satan City. It looked normal, a bit more technologically advanced but normal.

_Breath, Makoto,_ she said to herself nervously as she parked her car. Pulling out the invitation, Makoto moved up the white stone steps to the circular shaped building, surrounded by glass windows. Once she moved through the doors, she was greeted by a fresh scent and looked to see in the student foyer an old tree twisting its branches up to reach the light in the center. Amazed by the idea of design, Makoto looked at the map while continuing on her way. She crossed her fingers and hoped she didn't come off as some weirdo...or they weren't either. Following the campus map in the direction she needed, Makoto frowned when she glanced in the direction. Leaking from the door way was a bustle of giggling girls in uniforms 'oooh'ing and 'awww'ing in the general direction. Shuttering at the thought, Makoto stood near the back for a moment looking over most of their heads into the brightened class room. Surrounded she could see two men sitting on top of desks in what looked like a 'cool' fashion. Frowning, she decided to get a better look.

Slithering through the crowd, Makoto felt her temper fair at the glares she received while pushing forward. She could see them getting closer as she narrowed her eyes while moving through the crowd. So many people in one spot gazing at men made sickened her. She remembered those days for sure while Minako, Rei, and Usagi joined in about idols. After being tricked once too many, she built up her senses and gained composure as she grew to not 'worship' the opposite sex. Being a powerful woman, she decided to be herself instead of changing to fit into what society wanted her to look like. Hair always done, dressed up, heels, make up, and looking weak. Weakness was something Makoto detested and loved to recently join in on sparring contests at Rei's temple to show those men who was boss. Still, she had yet to be beaten and would giggle over the shocked faces with Rei afterwards.

Finally close enough, Makoto's eyes landed on the guy closest. He leaned back lazily, his strong bulging muscular arms supporting him like stone pillars. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone to expose the tense skin underneath covering an extreme amount of muscle. Makoto had to admit, he wasn't too bad looking with his ebony hair spike up softly as his dark brown orbs stared and smiled with each glance to the women around him. He looked more like a natural flirt by the way his body language played but she had yet to hear him speak. Also, he looked more of the relaxed friend playing off the series aura of the man next to him. Makoto was as more surprised to see the second man standing in a more serious demeanor. His lavender hair flowed lazily around him framing his semi-tanned face bringing out the color of his bright blue eyes. He looked a bit more bulky than his friend, if they even were friends.

The sound of drooling, obnoxious girls was starting to drive her crazy as the suffocation started to set in. Finally, it looked as if they were going to answer the questions as the first one stood on his feet and gave a long stretch.

"Not to worry, ladies, we will be back next semester," he said cockily, his voice almost sending a giggle through her. She thought someone of his stature and looks would have a deeper voice. He sounded somewhat like a child. There were more complaints about them leaving as questions bubbled up. Makoto lodged herself against the wall next to the window looking out with her arms lazily folded across her stomach.

"Is there anyone else going, sempai?" asked one of the high pitched girls as a silence came over the room waiting for an answer. Makoto grinned, feeling happy to burst the bubbles and thoughts of all these girls in the room. Luckily, she found she was able to beat the guy speaking to the punch.

"I am," she spoke clearly and heard the rustle as heads turned quickly in her direction. Continuing the gaze out the window, she waiting while the tension built for a moment before turning to look at the awaiting eyes. Almost immediately, she heard the gasps and then regret as the frosted looks took over most of the girls staring at her adoringly. At high schools she felt that same admiration especially from being known as a great sports player. Idolized, she knew how to see the looks as a lot of the girls had a crush on her due to the manly qualities she held. Still she was getting confession letters in college from girls that followed from high school. The room erupted once again in questions directed at her as the girls turned their attention away from the guys.

Asking her name, where she was from, and admiring how she looked were the first that Makoto heard as the bubble continued to rise. It actually felt good to be looked up to since her identity was still held a secret as to which suited soldier she was. Keeping the semi-cold composure, Makoto stayed leaning against the wall and gazed up across the crowd to see the shocked look from the cocky one. It surprised her for a moment to see the serious one giving a sly grin as if he knew her trick. Sending him a wink, she returned the grin and focused in on the new fans. Answering the basic questions was easy like her name, her hobbies, favorite color, favorite activities, whether she was in sports, etc.

"Where are you from?" asked one of the girls quickly and Makoto chuckled to herself.

"Tokyo," she replied as a gasp came over the girls before questioning resumed all about Tokyo, what school she went to, and more. Feeling the irritation growing, Makoto regretted getting all this attention as she absently mindedly answered like usual. At the comments of her height, the conversations grew into that of asking about stories of the Sailor Senshi that protected Tokyo and questions about them. Stories flew around but Makoto started to come to an end when she could see the bored look taking over the cocky guy.

"Are you dating anyone?" asked another girl quickly trying to keep the meeting going. Makoto knew she was going to have to ignore her sooner or later. Caught off guard, Makoto felt an arm slither around her waist and pull her into the nook under a shoulder but pressed against what felt like a warm brick wall.

"I forgot to mention ladies that this is my girlfriend," said a cocky voice next to her. If he wanted to play this way, then she was going to have fun. Crooning her gaze up and looking shyly through soft eyes Makoto played the coy, bashful card.

"But sempai, you said we would keep it a secret," came her sultry voice. Mentally adding a point to her score board, Makoto watched how he flustered quickly and a cheesy grin squiggled across his face. He was nervous and laughed as such almost making Makoto lose sight of her goal. Another uproar moved through the crowd with a mix of devastation and happiness for what looked like the 'perfect' couple.

"Sh-sh-shall we g-g-get this trip going?" he asked, showing his bashfulness. Makoto took control of the situation and moved into a serious tone.

"We need to have a private meeting, please excuse us everyone," she said, hearing the complaints as the girls finally left the room. Closing the door with a large sigh of relief, Makoto was happy for the silence that loomed around them as she gazed at the two surprised men. The first was still blushing and nervous looking at her. "I'm Makoto Kino from Tokyo University here for the summer camping trip."

Makoto produced the neatly folded yellow flyer to the lavender haired man, watching him look at it curiously before looking toward his blushing friend.

"I didn't think anyone would really want to go, Trunks. Tokyo is filled with a lot of city folk but it was polite gesture," he responded with another laugh. Makoto started to feel a bit unsure and weary, was this some sort of prank? Trunks pushed his lavender hair back and looked around the room.

"Well, I guess it's just the three of us then," he said. "I'm Trunks Briefs, and this is my friend Goten Son."

Makoto produced the polite gesture of greetings.

"Your fan clubs can't take a bit of nature?" she asked, only to receive their chuckles in return.

"Ya, they like to spend it on the beaches usually or in their home towns," said Goten, giving a long stretch and peering out the window while taking in the sunshine. This was a damper on things, but he knew him and Trunks would be able to train later but would have to schedule it around Makoto.

"How long do you plan on staying out?" asked Trunks, taking in Makoto's delicate features that she had happened to touch too much upon giving her more of a girlie edge than she had predicted. She had never given much thought to how long she would be staying but she knew nature was calling. Feeling how close it was made her want it more. Giving a shrug, she tossed her hand on her hip lazily.

"I'm not sure, maybe a couple months or so. I haven't decided if I'll be returning to Tokyo this semester or not," she said, her emeralds starting to dull at the thought of her decision she had to make in a year's time. Goten seemed curious but decided not to bother, wondering if the girl was tougher than she looked. Already he could tell she was a great actress and knew what it took to get attention placed on her.

"What supplies did you bring?" he asked, a bit of curiosity getting the best of him. Makoto pulled herself from her thoughts a produced another friendly smile.

"What I would need for the hike to find a good spot and set up, unless you have a particular spot you go to frequently?" she asked.

"We have a good spot, but I'm not sure how long it'll take to get there," said Goten, having a pack prepared in case someone had happened to join them. Taking this chance, the three decided to start on the journey together towards their destination for camping and getting to know each other a bit more along the way.

AN: To take a break from studying so much I decided to revamp this story and complete it. Reading through it I could tell there was something missing and it needed more elaboration. Hope you will like the new version


	3. Chapter Two

|Chapter Two|

A small yawn escaped her lips as Makoto snuggled closer to herself while her emeralds peered lazily through a haze of long black lashes. Peeking at the morning sky, she noticed the sun dare not show through the thickly overcastted sky. Pulling her rain resistant jacket closer, she still felt cold sitting on the ground. It had been hard to sleep due to not being able to place up shelter or tents. They were only half way there, or that was what Goten had said, when they settled into the foliage under the eaves of a large pine tree. To help protect them more from the weather, Makoto suggested gathering brush to place between the branches to keep them drier. It had helped some, but the sound of water dripping on her hood kept her awake all night. Luckily, the two men had fallen asleep or looked as if they had. The journey there hadn't been as hard as she expected, following through an uncharted travel which made it almost impossible for her to leave the group or go ahead. A warning seemed to ping in the back of her mind to keep on guard after taking a look at the situation. Two very over powering men with one somewhat weak looking woman all alone in the forest; no trail leading in or out to their camp area. It made her unsure if they knew where they were going. Neither of them used a map or compass but she could tell they were headed further north due to the sun's position moving.

A check list moved through her mind and she was thankful she packed light but had enough supplies. Usually when she came up here, she turned into 'nature woman' as the girls called her, she would hunt and work hard for her own food. Some light snacks needed to be brought just in case. Energy giving granola bars, vitamins to keep one healthy, a large pan, knife, and of course she packed her bow. It was one of the rare things the girls found out that she liked: archery. Now she was going to put it to the test to check out her accuracy. It did help with her senshi training by aiming her attacks on a specific target.

Through the night, she tried to think of something else while taking in the fresh crisp scents and feeling at peace. Tucking her fingers further into her jacket, she looked to her left to see Goten had fallen over during the night and lay sprawled out under the branches giving a soft snore. Smiling to herself, she felt lucky neither of them snored loudly. Turning her head to her right, Trunks sat crouched like her unmoving. Suddenly, his head twitched up and she heard the snoring cease to her right. Peering ahead, she noticed something strange and felt a hand cover her eyes and pushed her back.

"What the..." she said, startled. Her heart leapt as she felt her head fall against the ground hearing a crunch from the impact. Her mind panicked as she moved back to reality realizing it was just some leaves and twigs she heard. Grabbing furiously at the semi-roughed large hand dwarfing her face, Makoto let out a growl of irritation. Surprised, Trunks reluctantly lifted his hand as his face appeared before her. He watched her emeralds widen in surprise and then scrunch quickly to anger; placing a single finger on her lips, Trunks watched the bewilderment take over.

"Stay here and don't make a sound," he said, emotionless. Narrowing her eyes, Makoto found herself obeying and stayed completely still as the two men seemed to move silently away. She wasn't sure what was going on but if her eyes didn't deceive her...was that a man flying? Looking in the articles of Satan City, she knew some strange things had happened here but she never read about flying people...or maybe she was delusional from the lack of sleep. Not wanting to stay laying back, Makoto leaned up on her elbows to peer up and felt as if she was going to jump out of her skin from Goten's face suddenly appearing.

"I thought I saw a bear," said Trunks, coming into view beside Goten and offering Makoto a hand. Declining, Makoto cast a glare and moved to her feet quickly. Giving herself somewhat of a distance, she brushed the dried dirt off before giving a stretch to her stiff muscles.

"I don't scream at the sight of bears," replied Makoto coldly, checking her bag and getting it ready to go. Silence loomed around the group while she angrily talked to herself to try and relax her demeanor but she stayed tense. A strange feeling washed over her as she looked around the still darkened sky to check the situation out. If there was a bear, then she was sure it would have been closer. And how did he seem to 'sense' something like that. His eyes were closed and then suddenly open. From his movements she saw his reflexes and wondered what type of training he did exactly. He was quick, but what made him so quick? Those muscles weren't there for show.

"So, you ready to continue?" asked Goten, watching her stiff movements and then gazed over to Trunks for a moment. He could see the tension and from her reaction could tell there was no hiding from her. If they were to hide something, it would take a lot of effort. Would this interrupt them for their plans this summer? Where did that sudden power source come from and who was that floating in the sky? Both of them kept their energy levels low to stay off the radar until there was time to figure it out. Unable to catch where that person went, they decided to just continue forward.

"Yeah," she said, giving a final stretch before picking up her hiking backpack. Moving in silence, they continued surrounded by trees. Letting her body continue to work, Makoto let her mind space off as she thought of Usagi's words. Why so much doubt? She had served this long and had been completely loyal without any regret so why now? Crystal Tokyo needed to be built before Usagi had Chibi-usa. Still, she didn't know if she wanted to say yes or no. Perhaps that was why Michiru and Haruka had left so suddenly as well. Feeling herself stumble and start to fall backwards, her arm was suddenly grabbed as she gazed up at Goten blankly. Quickly giving a thank-you, Makoto focused on where they were .

"So, what are your plans after university?" asked Goten, breaking the silence. Makoto shrugged and thought of a good response.

"I want to be a chef, and will be opening my own restaurant," she said moving up the trail. Goten suddenly seemed to get excited.

"You cook? Wow, my dad would love it if I brought someone home like that," he said only for Trunks to shake his head. Trunks felt embarrassed that his friend would only think of that aspect; why would a woman want to automatically be associated with a tool for cooking and being brought home? Trunks decided that through example, he would show Goten how it's done.

"What type of restaurant?" asked Trunks, seeing a brightness take over her eyes at the thought of it. A smile crept at the corner of her rosy lips.

"A pastry shop," said Makoto in a dreamy voice. "My first project will be my friend's wedding cake and I already have a few clients for events to cater."

"Have you worked out the nooks of expansion?" asked Trunks, seeing Goten eye him curiously as if he was getting the upper hand of the conversation he originally started.

"I have a few class mates that would like to build a partnership but in order to keep ourselves less financially obligated will be putting it into a corporation. This will leave open the idea of expansion in the future unless we would like to keep the business and name local," she said, making Trunks smile. He never found someone put together this much to think of all the aspects that were involved with a business. His mother was the leader in the business and technological world in Satan City who thought of all the same things. Growing up as a sole heir to inherit the business, Trunks had taken business classes and wondered if a partnership in Tokyo would work in the future. Now, he felt it all coming together as a sign with her being here. If he played his cards correctly, then he would be able to slide into the city and start expanding their family business.

"Let me know if you need help with any of the legal aspects or planning process involved; I know some a few things about business myself," said Trunks, giving Makoto one of his rare smiles. He found the grin caress her lips as she nodded.

"Here we are," said Goten, stopping and watching Makoto move forward to look at the clearing with a large swimming hole holding a medium size waterfall along with a small stream leaving the large mass of water. Having been camping before, she never found a spot like that. In amazement, she moved alongside them and set up their equipment and a meal ready. Taking to the small stream, they caught some fish and warmed them up over the fire as the sun started to come out and dry the earth around them.

"So why do you take this trip every year?" asked Makoto, watching Goten grin in response.

"To train," he said, and then paused to add on. "Muscle training, for...our club activities."

Makoto gave a giggle, blowing on the hot fish.

"For a nature club?" she asked only to get Goten's nod. Raising a brow she let out another laugh. "You don't expect me to believe that, do you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" asked Trunks, hoping that she was dumber than she looked. Makoto leaned back and calculated what she had seen so far. They seemed to move faster than normal people, have quick reactions, lots of strength, and well trained muscles. From the look of it, they weren't into just body building but fighting.

"You're fighters," she said, watching Trunks pause to listen to her response. She continued when he gave a small nod. "I'm sure your fan clubs will believe anything if you wiggle some flexing their way. But to the trained eye, it isn't hard to tell."

Trunks cursed a little, feeling as if their privacy was being exposed. She was an outsider but a smart outsider, perhaps she could be of some use later? He wasn't going to show her their secret and hoped Goten wouldn't mess it up with his big mouth and by being so honest. To prove her suspicions, Makoto flung her chop stick quickly in their direction only for Trunks to snatch it mid-air from Goten's face as he ate. Giving another giggle, Makoto leaned back on her wooden stump seating.

"We all have our reasons for being here, and we can make a deal to stay out of each other's ways for what we each have to do," she said, keeping eye contact with Trunks since he seemed to be the brains of this operation. Goten nodded while continuing to eat the extra fish he had caught.

"And what are you here for?" asked Trunks only for Makoto to give a sly smile.

"To think and get away from the city," she said, moving to her feet. "After all, I'm just your average Tokyo girl."

Trunks smirked, watching her move towards the water due to the heat quickly rising. There was something about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it just yet. Maybe he would test her later but due to their newly formed deal, it was going to leave the guys to go to another secluded area to train so she wouldn't see. But it was unlikely she would be able to see at the speeds they moved anyhow, but he wasn't going to trust it. This summer break was going to be strange.


	4. Chapter Three

|Chapter Three|

Letting out a long sigh, Makoto relaxed in the warm water of the night. They had told her where to go for bathing, and to her surprise it was a small secluded inlet surrounded by bushes a bit away from the waterfall. The guys splashed noisily over the soothing sounds of the waterfall and over the past week she had grown to enjoy it. Quickly they had all fallen into habit of them being gone in the day, coming back for a small lunch break, and then back around dusk all dirtied from training. Makoto found herself cooking all the meals and being the collector in the group. During the morning hours she collected fruit she found surrounding them, practicing jumping around quickly in the trees to train her agility and speed to dodge branches. So far, she was starting to beat her record times of picking berries. Using her carving tools, she put her hands to work making dishes so to easily serve the food and mix.

This evening, they had deer that she had happened to catch and use. Saying a small prayer, she had buried the bones and thanked the gods for the delicious meal. Still, she worried that she was finding ways to occupy herself in order to keep her thoughts from choosing. From the conversations she had with Trunks and Goten, she found them nice and down to earth truthful which added a quality that she liked. Feeling that she needed rest, Makoto cut her bath short and put her swim suit back on while in the water before exiting and wrapping a towel around her chest. The warm fire greeted her and dried her hair slowly; looking into the flames as she thought about the others and last conversation she had with Minako, Rei, and Ami.

_"This is exciting, I feel like our future is going to be peaceful," said Minako, giving a stretch._

_ "Just because we stay loyal to Usa doesn't mean we can't follow our dreams," said Rei, sipping on her tea. Ami nodded in agreement, taking a small bite of cake. "I mean, she did give us a year to get started on our futures for ourselves. Just because we are building Crystal Tokyo doesn't mean we have live in the palace and not have normal lives. We just need to find careers where we can leave for periods of time and have someone else take over. Maybe that's why I'm glad I'm going into fashion. I've already told Usa yes!"_

_ "Really? So did I," said Minako, producing a grin. "I mean, lots of recorded artists do pump out a lot of records in the first year and then I can make an excuse that I was going to find myself when I serve Usa."_

_ "I've decided to work in the palace," said Ami. "After all, we do need a well trained medical doctor to look over things and make sure the royal family's health is always good. What about you Makoto?"_

_ "Yes, Makoto..."_

"Makoto..." She was pulled out of her thoughts by Trunks calling her name and Goten waving his hand in front of her eyes. Focusing in, she found their worried expressions only to crack a smile.

"Sorry, just thinking," she said, giving a yawn to follow. Goten touched at her bruised knuckles that she quickly pulled back to hide.

"You've been doing some training too?" he asked, taking a seat next to her. He couldn't help but try to get closer to her. There was something about her presence that interested him and he liked how honest she seemed. At this moment, the way the fire played off her long auburn waves made everything seem like he was in an illusion. He had talked to Trunks about her, and his worry for how she was secluded. Still, he never admitted he had feelings for her since he watched quietly and would continue to do so. Goten had always been shy when it came to dating but kept his feelings secretive. After the last problem of liking the same girl as his friend, Goten kept that part of his life to himself. Now, he would be doing the same unless he was able to get her alone with him. Then, the gloves were off.

"Yeah," she said, looking at his worried expression.

"I haven't heard of a girl training since my mom, she's the Ox Princess," said Goten and gave a laugh. Makoto had never heard of her before but cracked a smile. "What kind of training do you do?"

Unsure of what to reply, Trunks spoke up.

"She probably doesn't want to talk about it Goten, why don't we roast some marshmallows?" he asked only for Goten to quickly nod at the thought of food and dashed into the tent to get some. Makoto gave Trunks a smile as he sat across, the flames showing off his good bone structure and solemn face. Was he always this kind? There was something about his aura that always brought her eyes to him and something in his voice that demanded attention. Feeling her hand quickly move, to catch what was flying at her, Makoto looked down into her hand to see some ointment.

"This helps with bruising, for the average Tokyo girl," said Trunks, cocking a grin. Makoto giggled and placed it on her lap, glad for the conversation. Usually when Goten was around, she found their levels of discussions were lowered. Being alone with him eased her mind, or perhaps it was the idea of being able to depend on someone else for a change. "Are all you Tokyo girls so mysterious?"

"Not all of us, at least in my group of friends," she said, feeling at ease while speaking with him while Goten rummaged through the food items to look for some marshmallows. "I guess you could say I'm the mysterious one since everyone else is very open."

He seemed interested, his playful eyes watching her movements and noticing a hidden sadness to them; even her smile wasn't genuine enough. Trunks felt wondered what it was like to watch her really smile and started to push the thought out of his mind when he thought of Goten. His dear friend had said that he liked something about her but didn't peruse it. Did Goten truly like her, or just the look of her and the fact she was here cooking for him? He didn't want to bother with drama. Pushing that to the back of his mind, he focused on wanting to get to know her more.

"Sometimes you don't need to speak in order to be heard," he responded softly, watching her nod and emeralds brighten up.

"Exactly," she said, broadening her smile a bit. Her eyes focused on him, memorizing his face in case she ever did see him again on the streets. Somehow, he was the first person she spoke with that understood her. Even though she had caring friends that would do anything for her, she still felt misunderstood. Perhaps it was because she wasn't an open person anymore and closed herself up after the death of her parents. She didn't want to blame anything on it, but it was a fact she changed completely after the event. Having bounced around place to place, relative to relative, when she was of age she worked hard to keep her own place and valued money since she never had much. But, she knew she did feel jealous that the other girls were able to live mostly carefree about a warm home to go to and not to have to work to keep it there. It was always lonely on the other side; the only other ones that she could compare herself with were Haruka and Michiru. Both were kind and expressed themselves through what they did. Michiru expressed through her music and Haruka through her driving. If she could have changed things, she would have wished to be with the outer planets grouping since it seemed so much more close on an emotion and mature level, although they were older.

Makoto wasn't the only one to be thinking and gazing mindlessly; Trunks was able to see an eye full while she looked distracted at the blaze before them. Her long auburn waves lay long and poured down her shoulders, curling at the fresh warmth. He was mesmerized by her appearance of sitting in a forest green with small white polka dot bikini. Trunks thought by now she would have grabbed something to curl up with like other nights but he could also feel the warm air mixing around them. Why was he suddenly looking at her so intently? He knew he hadn't been able to actually focus in on her before, but now that Goten was gone and leaving them in silence he was able to gain a new insight. More or less to examine her physical beauty; she worked out and he could see her muscles shuttering under the skin while they tried to relax from training. He knew those shutters well when he first started training. Luckily, he came from a family history of easily building muscle and it hadn't taken him long to bulk up as a child.

Just when Trunks was about to speak again, Goten popped out of nowhere with a half eaten bag of marshmallows and grinned at the two.

"I found them!" he said in triumph. Makoto giggled and looked at the man with sticky white foam sticking to his face. She had never meet two people that could eat this much, and they made Usagi look like a saint even though she could pack down a lot of food. Feeling her body aches, Makoto opened the jar of cream and placed it over her knuckles only to feel a slight burning sensation from the cuts. Tossing it back to Trunks, the three began to roast marshmallows cheerfully while Goten got the two to join in on a few songs he said needed to be sung around the camp fire.

Leaning back her head, Makoto gazed up at the dark sky with the white speckled dots surrounding them in beauty. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes and took in the scents around her. This was where she finally felt she found her peace and knew she wanted to be one with nature...perhaps even forever. This was the first late night they stayed up together and for some reason, Makoto almost felt things coming to an end. Goten was the first to go to bed early after overly stuffing himself, leaving the two around the fire silently again. Makoto let out a sigh, bringing her gaze toward the fire but found herself frozen as she locked into an unbreakable gaze with Trunks. Emerald and blue clashed in a strange competition while neither weaved or broke.

"It's hard to theorize why a beautiful young woman like you would be training," commented Trunks, his voice taking a purring effect. With those words, it felt as if the spell had been broken. Makoto bowed her head to hide a blush that crept up at his complimentary words.

"I could wonder the same," replied Makoto simply. Trunks smirked; she hadn't figured them out as much as he thought she would have over these weeks. Or was she hiding something?

"From the collection of information, you seem like a very down-to-earth woman with a good head on your shoulders. You have a dream that you want and will follow through with. But what's holding you back? If your dream was so precious, why haven't you started it?" he inquired, receiving a chuckle from Makoto in response.

"A 'collection of information'?" she asked, watching him lighten up as she slowly darkened. "You're right, there is something holding me back. I have a very important business proposition that I need to consider before I get too deep. If I accept, there is no turning back along with a series of complications that come with the agreement. But if I deny, there is also the disappointment and sense of regret that could be held. I still want my dream, but every time I think about the proposition it continually keeps pushing it further away from my grasps."

Trunks was surprised at how well she opened up so quickly; he was used to the confidence but not to this extent. It made him feel as if he was invading her personal space.

"How difficult could this proposition be?" he asked curiously, hearing her scuff. The emeralds darkened and he felt her receding.

"I've said too much; you wouldn't believe me if I told you," she replied, her voice softening as the end as she gazed at the ground. Silence thickened as Makoto curled up into herself, closing everything out while her thoughts raced. Feeling her chin moved, Makoto was surprised to see him in front of her examining her closer. His fingers felt warm on her chin and sent a shiver through her body at the sudden realization of his though.

"Come here," he said softly as Makoto felt her body responding and leaning into the warm arms. They felt so secure, and so safe as she lay leaning into his chest using it as a pillow. Closing her eyes, she took in his musky scent as the calming feeling consumed her. Never had she felt this relaxed or safe since her parents died. Soothingly, Trunks petted her lilac scented silky hair as his arms consumed her in the warm hug. "I know something we can both believe; this proposition isn't for you if it will take your farther from your dreams. Life isn't always about only others; you have to focus on yourself as well."

The words sunk in as his voice rumbled softly in her ear; breathing softly, Makoto nodded her head and snuggled warmly. It was the only time she felt sleep sneak up on her and welcome it peacefully.


	5. Chapter Four

|Chapter Four|

Makoto slept in later than usual, feeling refreshed as she moved from her tent giving a long stretch. Her morning routine was interrupted by seeing the two sitting in camp still. Checking the sun, she could tell it was about nine in the morning; odd, since they were gone at day break. Makoto moved to cook for the two, making the usual quail eggs, warming up some left over deer meat, adding a few vegetables, potatoes, and wrapping it all into a burrito shell. The air was stale as they ate silently, Makoto looking at both curiously. Was there something the matter? Closing her eyes, she listened to the sounds of the forest only to find it was silent. When had all the animals left the area? Pushing to her feet she looked around the clearing, hoping to glance something in the woods.

A shiver moved through her as danger seemed to be all around her; cursing herself, she knew she couldn't transform and investigate. Whatever was coming was powerful. Something she had never felt or probably dealt with before. Was this enemy here in order to take over Crystal Tokyo before it was built? Or where each of the senshi a target to keep it from being built? If they were after Crystal Tokyo, why was this thing in Satan City?

"Makoto." Trunks spoke her name sharply, causing her to stiffen as she gave a small nod while in a prepared stance. Goten was already on the move to the forest and then seemed to disappear from her view. "Things are going to get ugly quick, leave the area and don't look back. We will find you when it's safe."

Makoto growled as she clenched her fist tightly; she wasn't some weak woman that could be told what to do. No matter where she ran, this thing would follow her. Before she could speak, the wind picked up around them making her cover her eyes quickly before suddenly going eerily dead. Looking around and then peering into the sky, Makoto saw a being floating. His arms crossed while he wore a simple black karate suit; his green hair was pulled back into a long thick braid ending at the middle of his waist while cold bleak pale green eyes looked at them. Emotionlessly, the man floated down to the ground as Makoto stared at him curiously. Never before had she seen an enemy dressed as such or with the same strong muscular build. None of the enemies they fought against could fly and went about tactics of hurting the people in order to call the senshi out. Why was he so straight forward?

"Who are you?" demanded Trunks, sending a shiver up Makoto's spine at his cold voice. That was a very good question, and what did he want? Makoto seemed to feel familiar with the questions that would need to be answered but mainly she was starting to get angry. After finally coming to peace in Tokyo, she thought she was going to be free of this mess for a while but here came another enemy...or was it a friend? Usually, they were all foes. She watched a smirk move over the man's face that made Makoto cringe. The death stare kept Makoto in place as the two men seemed to have a silent eye battle going on.

"I am Seng, sent from Red Ribbon Army to destroy the Z Fighters," he said in an emotionless tone. Who were the Z Fighters? Makoto had never heard of them before. This wasn't the time to question her comrades as she kept the same fighting stance. Seng, as he called himself, kept his eyes on Trunks for a moment before moving it over to check Goten out, who was now perched on the top of the waterfall. Eyeing both men, he finally laid eyes on Makoto curiously and then produced a smirk in her direction. Was she going to be the first target? Now wasn't the time to worry about identity but she would try to stay untransformed as long as she could. Seng seemed to move into a fighting stance, making Trunks comply with his own.

"Before we do this, let me take her to safety; this isn't her battle," said Trunks.

"She goes there with your friend," Seng replied. Trunks turned to Makoto and held out his hand.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, watching Makoto's eyes move from Seng to him suddenly to focus on his hand. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave him, but it looked like it wasn't even her battle. She felt conceded and horrible for thinking that maybe everything was about the senshi. She had heard of other forces that lived around the world protecting other cities from dangers. This was another one of those groups and she happened to be caught in the middle by chance. His voice softened suddenly as he touched her elbow gently, feeling the sudden electricity fuel through him. Pushing the feeling back, he swallowed hard. "Makoto, do you trust me?"

Giving a nod, Makoto felt herself suddenly swept off her feet and carried gently through the air towards the top where Goten awaited her. She could feel her flesh crawling with fear as she felt him set her down carefully. Feeling somewhat helpless, Makoto watched the lavender haired man leave her behind and watched in silence how quickly the fighting started. It was slow at first and then speed up until she could hardly see their movements except for each one pushing each other back with strong kicks into the trees or rock wall by the waterfall. Goten pushed her to climb onto his back as he floated up into the air at a safe level for Makoto while he watched his friend move diligently. Holding her breath for some odd reason, she watched as Trunks quickly bolted up into the air past them while Seng followed, holding a bright lighted power ball in his hand.

"Goten, put me down and let me find safety. You need to be ready to help Trunks; I'll just be in the way otherwise," said Makoto near his ear. Goten nodded and quickly moved into a location in the forest where Makoto jumped off his back. Pausing, Goten touched her shoulder gently before cracking a smile.

"Everything is going to be alright Makoto, we will explain everything later when this is finished," he said only for Makoto to nod. A blush moved over Goten's face suddenly as he suddenly turned and disappeared. Makoto knew this was the only thing she could do as she turned on her heel and ran in the same direction. She would hide in the area they were in, close enough to where she could see the fight. The tension was building while she thought of those two, wondering when they would come find her and how the fight was going. The sounds were echoing around her as she heard the loud explosions and yelling getting closer. Taking to hiding in the foliage, Makoto peered through the branches of trees to see the clearing just ahead. There, crater sized holes were formed as everything was destroyed. The anger was building as she tried to look around for them but was unable to see the fight. The only thing she was saw Goten waiting on top of the waterfall still looking up.

A crippling pain moved through her as Makoto felt herself crushed back first into a tree; her chest burnt as she quickly sucked in some air and fell onto her knees gasping. She hadn't been expecting to be attacked. Her shoulder shook with pain as the tears moved to her eyes wondering what happened.

"How disappointing, and here I thought you were one of the Z Fighters," said a cocky voice, sending a shiver through her. There was another enemy? Makoto jerked her head up angrily and glared at the cocky man. He looked rather fragile, smaller with a bit of a bulk to him. The only thing outstanding was his pale blue skin and white spiked hair in a bit of a fashionable sense. He was different than the other man, wearing what looked like an armor chest plate and form fitting black under suit with matching black boots resting at his knees. A growl escaped her as she pushed to her feet quickly, holding her shoulder painfully. A small computer covered one of his dark blue eyes as he analyzed her and then a smirk rippled across his face. "You have a strange aura and inner power that could come in handy; a good source for breeding a powerful saijin."

Breeding? Makoto frowned immediately as the anger moved through her; is that all these men thought of was planting their seed and breeding? She wasn't something that could be used at will.

"The idea of breeding is disgusting," said Makoto, pulling her stance up painfully as her power started to surge. Listing to the beeping of his eye computer, Makoto prepared for the worst. She had never dealt with an enemy with something like that on their mind. Was this 'saijin' some sort of race? She had never heard of it since there were different names for beings from other planets. In the moment it took her to blink, Makoto felt another surge of pain move through her back as she opened her eyes to gaze at his face so closely. His fingers squeezed her throat tightly as she was pinned against a tree. Grabbing at his wrist with her uninjured arm, Makoto tried to pry it as it squeezed almost cutting her air supply. His eyes were still surveying her every inch of her as his free hand touched her hair, making her want to scream, and then trailed to her face.

"I'll get promoted for bringing you in and maybe even get to run the test experiment," he said, licking his lips. Makoto growled as she positioned a foot in his stomach before focusing her strength into her other foot as she pushed off and kicked up. Her point of her shoe made contact with the bottom of his jaw, forcing his head up. Expecting him to let go, Makoto heard a chuckle as the man twisted his head back down, letting his neck crack. His hand went up to the corner of his mouth to touch were a small amount of blood trickled from biting his inner cheek. A hand crept up her leg, pushing hot fear through her as she wondered what was going to happen next. He wasn't even human, that normally would have knocked someone back and he was so strong. Would she be able to escape? She focused in as the hand stared to move past her knee and continue upward slowly. "Normally, I would have torn your leg off for a stunt like that but I think there are worse things I could do."

Fear streamed through her as she began to panic. Never had she felt so weak and unable to resist the urge to cry or call out for help. Closing her eyes for a moment, she remembered and felt her power start to rise. Raising her free hand, Makoto felt her fingers come in contact softly with his face and pet his cheek while she focused her inner power.

"That's more like it, my pet," purred his voice as she felt his hand loosen around her throat. Opening her eyes into a seductive look, her hand lead his face closer as she kept her lips barely out of reach in a teasing manner before moving her lips close to his ear. He could sense she was different from other mortals and decided he would ask. "What are you?"

Makoto couldn't help but grin as she pushed her lips on his cheek before hovering near his ear once more.

"My father is Zeus," she whispered, his eyes suddenly popping open as her hand pressed against his throat. "Which makes me the fucking Queen of Jupiter, scum bag!"

Electricity poured from her palm directly into his neck, suddenly blowing the man away through a line of trees at a tremendous force. The anger swirled around her as she felt the power growing with the rolling dark storm clouds looming overhead. The rain had started, making a wonderful conductor for her electrical powers. Glowing a vibrant bright green, Makoto walked powerfully through the forest into the clearing. Her deepest powers were taking over at an uncontrollable rate; was there something hidden inside that she didn't know? Closing her eyes, her body moved on command as she felt the eternal rest taking over and let whatever it was take over control of the situation.


	6. Chapter Five

|Chapter Five|

_Where am I?_ She found herself questioning, feeling as if she was floating while her body didn't respond to her actions. Hearing the soft fluttering of people walking brought her to know she was somewhere in the city and no longer in the forest. She could hear it, the beating of her heart so loudly in her ears but the pain moved through her. Makoto knew what it felt like to die, but she never remembered holding on was the hardest part. It felt like it all over again, her body wanting to give up but her mind was screaming at her not to. _Then I wouldn't have to choose...Usa could have my powers and I would forever be in a sleep no one could awaken me from. I could finally be at peace._

Wanting to slap herself, Makoto frowned inwardly.

_What am I thinking? Dying isn't going to solve anything; it's just going to be me running away from my problems. I need to wake up, I need to live, I need to..._ she found herself wondering what exactly she needed to do. If she thought more about it, there wasn't anything she needed to do. There were so many things she wanted to do, but didn't need them. She wanted a family, to have what she was never able to experience, to fall in love, to be loved, and to marry that one person. _But it doesn't look like that's going to happen any time soon..._

"Makoto..." The voice jolted her insides, bringing something inside her to life she never felt before just by saying her name. Searching her mind for perhaps an image, she found many of the person whom had spoken. His smile, his stand off approach, his protectiveness, the wind moving through his hair, having fun cooking, laughing at the mistakes made cooking, him sitting in front of the fire staring at her, and lastly, him holding her in that comforting embrace. He was calling to her, but she wasn't able to respond. Now was the time to try and give it her all to wake up. Even if it was for just a moment, to meet with those blue eyes and see that complimenting lavender hair.

_Maybe...maybe..._ she thought, hearing the voice call her name again and feeling the warmth on her hand. Using all her might, she felt herself swimming through the haze of darkness shadowing her vision, the stiffness in her body, the aches and pains. Pushing her heavy eye lids up, she saw the blurred semi-dark room as small streams of light came through the pulled curtains. Trying her hardest, she pushed her eyes the rest of the way open as her emeralds tried to focus, causing her to wrinkle her brow in frustration.

"She's waking," said a new voice, then a shuffling of feet. The pain continued to move through her as she felt the warm hand start to pull away but managed to squeeze tightly, making him stop. It hurt, the pain starting to surround her, as she came into focus. How much had she been hurt? How many bones were sprained or broken? She could take a lot of damage, but what happened after she blacked out?

Not caring about her surroundings, Makoto leaned her heavy head to the side where the voice had come from. He was worried, his forehead held creases and she could see he hadn't shaved in who knew how many days. Was he by her side the whole time? Noticing Goten wasn't in sight, Makoto wrinkled her brow questionably.

"Goten?" she croaked out, watching what looked like a flash of hurt in Trunks' eyes. Quickly, she knew she had to clarify. "Is he okay too?"

"Yeah, he is okay too," replied Trunks, turning his head to look over to a small couch in the room where Goten lay sleeping. Leaning to sit up, Makoto felt the pain move through her back as she slid back down in pain. What happened? Where was she hurt? Her feet and legs could move so at least she was moveable. Looking around she found the IV drip line, and the heart monitor pulsing softly up and down. "Stay lying down for a while, it isn't safe to move yet."

"What happened?" asked Makoto softly, for some reason still feeling a bit tired. Trunks wrinkled his brow, unsure if he should answer at this time.

"Tell me what you remember," spoke Trunks softly, gazing to see where he should start the conversation. If she didn't remember the fight, he would be able to make up a story and cover everything. But there were so many questions he still wanted to ask her as well. Who was she, to start with? Where did that power come from? He had been so surprised. Makoto took her time to close her eyes for a moment and think, a bit distracted by his warm hand making her relax. She knew if he was here then she was safe.

"At the waterfall, I asked Goten to drop me into the forest to get away from the fighting in case you needed back up. I've never seen someone so powerful or those tactics used before. You both were so fast I couldn't even see what was going on unless there was impact. I knew I had to get out of the area, or at least make it look like I left the area. Running back toward our camp site, I stayed hidden in the trees watching and waiting. Then, I was attacked," said Makoto, frowning and starting to feel uncomfortable. Her stomach was churning at the idea of what that man said. The idea of him touching her sent a chill up her arm. Her fingers unclenched his as her shaky hand moved up to touch her throat and swallow slowly. It did still hurt slightly but she was sure it could be worse. Warm fingers touched her neck, giving her a small amount of comfort. Still, she was fuming and wanting to finish him off.

"You're sparking," said Trunks suddenly, quickly removing his hand as her hair starting to lift like before. The heart monitor went wild, circuiting out like it was a life line to a huge amount of energy. Makoto put herself in check, her hair pulling back down as she sucked in some air quickly before letting it out slowly. "Maybe you should rest; this is all too much for you."

"No," said Makoto in a demanding voice as she narrowed in on him. "I want to know what happened; I was so angry that I tapped into an unknown source before I blacked out. I need to know if they're going to come back and warn the others."

"The others?" asked Trunks, a bit fearful there could be more like her. Makoto just nodded and let out another sigh. "Makoto, you have nothing to worry about. We will protect you since it's our fault you got into this mess. If our power readings weren't so high, then all these things wouldn't come to destroy the planet."

"I deal with it in Tokyo all the time, I never expect a vacation from destiny," replied Makoto, clutching her fist and moving into a silent mode. He didn't need to know her troubles and if he did, someone would find out and his life would be in danger. Their identity was to be a secret that way they would always live double lives undercover. Something she hated to hide, and wished someone would be able to love her fully for who she was. This power was a part of her, so why couldn't she just be herself? "I have to get out here; I need to prepare for the next battle."

Makoto tried to use her other hand but found it wrapped in a sling; her shoulder must had been damaged which put her out of commission for a bit.

"Stop, you need to rest," growled Trunks roughly, finding their conversation getting loud enough to wake Goten. Groggily the man sat up on the couch and peered over at the struggling two.

"Makoto, you're awake!" Goten appeared next to her side like a faithful dog to its master. His large brown eyes held excitement as he grinned at her. "Man, you were awesome out there. I never knew you could control electricity like that, it was so cool!"

Makoto smiled at his excitement while she pondered; she remembered blasting that guy into the woods with an electric ball but…then what?

"What happened after that?" asked Makoto. Trunks sent a glare to Goten who seemed to ignore his friends look.

"You brought a lightning storm to the area that was hard for the enemy to miss. After hitting him with an electric dragon, he fell and so did you. You were out cold and when we went to search for the bodies, they weren't found. It looks like they may still be out there," said Goten with a frown to follow. A shiver moved down Makoto's spine as she swallowed the lump in her throat; if they were both out there that meant they would be coming for her soon. To get their revenge, or for _those_ plans that one spoke of. "I'm glad you're not hurt too bad; your shoulder was pulled out of its socket and bruising was all they could find."

Makoto nodded in agreement and kept silent. She needed to know how to tap into that power again before it was too late. With that tool on that one's face, was he able to use it to track the others? She hoped for the best, but would now have to focus all her strengths into finding that power. Never before had she felt one with electricity and it felt so good to have that much power. A touch brought her out of her trace as she looked at the two semi-worried men, both silently thinking. Goten seemed questionable as he gazed at her and she knew what question he wanted to ask.

"You want to know who, or what, I am correct?" asked Makoto raising a slender brow only to get a shy grin in response. Trunks seemed to perk up at her willingness to answer. "Before all the planets in our solar system became desolate, there was an era in time called the Silver Millennium. It was a peaceful time and each planet held its own royal family. These families passed powers down throw their bloodlines with only one purpose in mind: to serve the Moon Kingdom. All good things must come to an end, as most philosophers suggest. Her royal highness, the princess of the Moon Kingdom, fell in love with the prince of Earth. At those times, the Moon Kingdom was still in the process of adding Earth into the Alliance. Thankfully, it bought us the leverage we needed to make the union possible…until a powerful enemy rose. During the engagement celebration, it attacked and wiped everything and everyone out. With the last of her powers, the Queen of the Moon Kingdom was able to seal the evil forces and make it possible for us all to be reborn on Earth in our time of need."

Makoto paused for a moment, letting the history sink in as the two men looked at her interested at the tale as if they believed it.

"We are still learning about our powers after only being discovered at the beginning of high school and awoken. I am part of the elite team of women called _Sailor Senshi_ that protects Tokyo from dangers. My team name is Sailor Jupiter, daughter of Zeus, bestowed with the powers of electricity, the last Jovian, and last living heir to Jupiter's Crown Kingdom," finished Makoto. She didn't expect the excitement as Goten's eyes lit up.

"I told you they were real and not just a TV show!" cried out Goten, watching Trunks lean back and darken a bit from being wrong. Goten smiled amusingly as he thought of all the questions he always wanted to ask. "Do you really were those outfits? Does that mean you're modern-day royalty? Is there a way to rebuild your race? We're also from a planet far in the solar system but ours was destroyed. Trunks is the new beginning of that royal family, his father being the crown prince before it was destroyed. My family is the Son family, known as powerful fighters of the universe that were supposed to be cold hearted and destroy all life forms. The exception was my dad was a baby and raised here where he fell in love with the planet and now we all protect it."

Goten received a smack on the back of the head for speaking too much as Makoto tried to process all the information.

"If you're from another planet, then what does that make you?" she asked curiously, a sudden darkness running through her.

"We're of the saijin race!" stated Goten proudly.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Over the next few days, Makoto was released while she went through the process of meeting Trunks and Goten's families. Bulma and ChiChi were fine women, strong and hot tempered when it came to putting the men of the group inline. They looked very excited to welcome another female into the group with curious looks to Goten and Trunks, wondering who Makoto was dating. Makoto decided to let them have their mental battle of thinking it was their own respective sons and kept silent on the issue. Bulma was able to get Makoto released from the hospital and signed her responsibility to Makoto as her own patient. For now, Makoto was told she would be staying at the Briefs household until she recovered and then they would be moving to a safer location away from the city. The other members Makoto met was Goku, the father of Goten, and realized where Goten got his carefree attitude from. Makoto was able to meet Trunks' father Vegeta when she was brought to their home, finding him very stand-offish, cold, and always frowning. He didn't look too warmly and ignored her presence mostly as if she was an annoyance.

Bulma was very technologically advanced and Makoto knew she would get along with Ami, their gadget-enthusiastic friend and teammate. Makoto kept to herself most of the time, focusing her thoughts elsewhere while to the situation at hand and staying in her room. Trunks had given up on trying to coax her out and left her in peace. She couldn't even look at him the same with those words floating through her mind; to be used as some breeding tool. Although she didn't want to admit how scared she was, continuously she went sleep deprived due to the vivid nightmares. Bulma wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and managed to get Makoto to at least sit in the lab to watch over the paling child while she worked.

"Are you keeping in contact with your family? They must be worried about you going camping by yourself in a strange area," commented Bulma only to get a small shrug from Makoto's slumped shoulders.

"My parents died when I was very young," replied Makoto softly, staring at the rain continuously falling. Since she came here, for days it kept raining with her low mood. A flash of lightning streaked through the sky for a moment, making Makoto wonder if she could bring it closer and it would obey her will.

"You poor thing," said Bulma, suddenly giving Makoto a hug that made her stiffen lightly in surprise. Bulma gazed down at her with those same soft blue eyes her son held as her turquoise hair hung long and loosely.

"Thank you," replied Makoto softly and watched Bulma look pleased.

"From what Trunks said, I understand you like baking. How about making something for the dinner tonight?" suggested Bulma, hoping it would get Makoto from her slump. Nodding, Makoto knew to obey as she walked through the large domed house toward the kitchen. Pulling a recipe from her mind, Makoto slowly started in on the project as her mind slowly started to ease in a relaxing manner. Nimbly, she started the beautiful three layered moist lemon cake. She had a special way of making it, deciding the cake would be a plain yellow with accented lemon crème between the layers before coating it in a yellow lemon hinted frosting. Around the edges, she decorated with green lime flavored frosting before decorating on top. It was harder than she thought using only one hand to do this task as she looked at the top layer of the cake that needed something else. So far she had some decorated pieces that looked like slices of lemons and limes but wasn't able to plant them in the precise order in her mind without having to redo the top layer of frosting and remake the pieces.

"You could always lay them flat on top," said a voice softly behind her. She had expected it for a while since she was sure he would know of the escape from his mother's watch. Makoto give a nod simply as she tapped her fingers impatiently on the counter for the idea to come.

"It would work, but then one would need an aerial view to see the design," replied Makoto, starting to frown. The idea slowly came to her as she brightened up looking at the tools lying around but not finding what she needed. Giving a glance over her should, Makoto smiled as Trunks reluctantly came forward. "I just need another set of hands."

The process took another hour with the two beginning to giggle over the lemon and limes made into little characters dancing on top of the cake. It was a nice creation for it being summer and brightened up the house. She could feel Trunks fingers rubbing across her hand, sending a sudden blush through her as their eyes seemed to lock again. What was this feeling, this moment? His hand touched her cheek as he took hold of the moment, leaning in. Makoto felt frozen, unsure how to act in the moment as her pulse raced. Within a blink, she saw his pale blue face, white hair, and dark blue eyes haunting her with a grin.

_A good source for breeding a powerful saijin_. The words flashed before her mind as she tried to the two responses different. Goten's words flashed through her mind. Trunks was saijin, a Prince at that while they were starting up their race again. Jerking back, Makoto pulled away as she glared in his direction. He was part of it all, they had lured her here and made it look like they were going to take care of her when in fact he was trying to seduce for his own purpose. Trunks could see the lack of sleep showing in her body from the sickly look, paling skin, and dark circles under her eyes. Why wasn't she resting to gain her strength? Each day was a ticking time bomb to when these men would re-appear. "You're plotting and planning with them too…I can see it. It's whoever gets to me first, huh?"

Trunks narrowed his brows; what was she talking about?

"Makoto, you need to get some rest. Let's get you to bed," replied Trunks, reaching ouch for her only for his hand to receive a smack as she backed up.

"I can't stay here, it's like sleeping under the enemy's roof," replied Makoto, finding herself trapped against a wall. Trunks frowned, concerned for her well being and when she started to see them as the enemy when they had saved her. Everything was revolving around that time she fought that man by herself. Bulma appeared at the exact time Trunks wished she hadn't to see the scared girl against the wall and what looked like Trunks to be the culprit.

"What's going on in here? Trunks, are you bugging her?" asked Bulma getting angry only for Trunks to shake his head.

"Get the sedative; she's so tired her mind is hallucinating," said Trunks. Bulma nodded and Trunks moved in, disappearing and reappearing in beside her. Managing to be as careful as possible, Trunks held down the roughly fighting as she tried her hardest to get away from him. Bulma came from the side and put the shot in her. It took the medicine a moment as Makoto stopped struggling as the effects took over.

"Do you know what you just did?" asked Makoto looking up at Trunks as he held her softly, carrying her to the laboratory behind Bulma. Pushing a few of the auburn strands from her face, Trunks shook his head at her softening eyes. Her hand reached up and grabbed his shirt lazily. "He's now going to get me when I close my eyes."

Trunks frowned, feeling her hand slide down his chest and rest on her stomach as her eyes finally came to a close. Everything was falling back to the information she excluded to tell in the hospital. How long had she been suffering from these hallucinations and why didn't she speak about it to anyone to get help? Trunks was starting to understand the mystery around her; from what he collected she had no family, depended on no one, and did everything herself. These burdens could be a lot of the mind and stress the body. If only there was a way he could help? She still never talked about the situation in detail of why she was camping to begin with. He was sure it had to do with her story about protecting 'her royal highness the Moon princess'. Reluctantly, he laid her onto the bed and let out a sigh.

"She will be fine Trunks," replied Bulma, pulling a blanket over the sleeping form.

"I don't think so Mom; I don't think she will ever be fine until she has someone in her life to help with the unbalances and make her feel more secure," he replied. Bulma stared at her son for the longest time as he gazed at the sleeping woman. Was this what she thought it could be? Feeling joy stream through her, she kept it to herself as she checked Makoto's vitals. Bulma placed a hand on Trunks' shoulder and sighed.

"You should rest too son; you've been training almost every day in the hyperbolic time chamber and look ragged. You're going to start aging too much," said Bulma, worried that her son looked too old for the age he was supposed to be.

"You of all people should know one doesn't age physically in the chamber. We grow on our power basis and so far, Goten and I are getting to a further point than we thought possible. If those guys come back, we will all be ready. Dad and Goku are in the chamber today since we have been swapping days," said Trunks, keeping his eyes focused on Makoto while pondering for a moment. "That power she is holding still needs developed and it looks like it will take time. It is going to be harder for her than anyone else to unlock it. The mental obstacles need to be removed and then will a clear mind I know she can do it."

"Don't even think about it," said Bulma coldly, knowing what her son was thinking. "Doing something like that would be dishonest without giving her a chance to do it on her own."

"We're running out of time and you know it. I know you have been investigating where the Red Ribbon Army is moving next and their plans. They will attack any day and she is continuing to get worse; this is the only way," said Trunks, frowning. Bulma knew how stubborn her son was and didn't say a word. He would have it his way no matter what and there was no way to stop him. "Goten must not know, I believe he is hiding his feelings for this woman after the last situation we had."

Bulma felt shocked since she did remember the last argument the two had. Both of them were close and liked the same girl. Immediately, the competition began and it almost caused them to fall out as friends. They made a promise that day that they wouldn't let any girl get in the way again. Now that they were older and mature, would it happen again? Bulma wasn't sure this plan would work since Goten tried his hardest to get to see Makoto. Maybe she could explain Makoto was ill? Lying wouldn't work and made her feel horrible when she did.

"I'll see what I can do," was all Bulma could reply to the situation.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Makoto felt tired; in her dreams all she had done was run away and managed to fall into the trap of being captured. The thought of the families she was with being saijins and having the same plans as the enemy still had her worried. Most of all, she was disappointed in herself. Now she was having thoughts that maybe she wouldn't be able to escape either family and would have to choose. If she did need to choose, Makoto knew she would have to come up with a plan until after Crystal Tokyo was finished or else give her powers to Usagi. Letting out a long sigh, Makoto awoke in a daze and swung her feet over the side of the bed. She felt dirty and gross but was glad in the room Bulma assigned to her had a private bath. Removing her arm from its nestled carrier, Makoto started the slow process of undressing. Keeping to her undergarments, Makoto walked across the cold tile floor to the bath tub. Turning on some cool water, Makoto took a moment to stop what she was doing and take an actual look around.

If she remembered correctly, there was no tile flooring in her bedroom and there definitely was a door between the bedroom and bathroom. Taking a good look around, Makoto felt like she was in a small hotel room. All that surrounded her in this semi-big room was the large bath and the large bed. There were only three walls, and the farthest wall with nothing attached to it looked like a curtain. Fear ran through her as she slowly started to walk toward the curtain that gave a sway. Nervously, she swallowed before her shaky hand finally grabbed at the dark velvet fabric and pulled it open. A bright light almost blinded her as she adjusted her eyes to see. Before her lay tiles leading to a step down where glowing tiles seemed to float. In this large semi-circular area was nothing but columns surrounding the perimeter. Walking the perimeter, Makoto gazed around to see there was a large clock decoratively above a golden door with a red carpet leading from it. Small plants decorated that area as it ended next to the opening. Turning around, she saw that next to the curtained chamber were two more openings. One was a kitchen and the other looked like a study with books neatly stacked on shelves. Where was this place? How did she get here? Peering out curiously to the large opening, Makoto noticed against the wall read 10,000 X's Grav. in large letters. Touching the column, she decided to venture out into the opening. Just as she was about to take a step out, within a blink of an eye her path was blocked by a shirtless sweaty Trunks.

Freezing, she wondered how he got here and what he was doing appearing so suddenly. Speechless, she felt his hot callused hands pick her up by her waist and move her a few feet away from the opening.

"That is the only area off limits, until the gravity level is changed," he said coolly, quickly removing his touch and taking a few steps back. Makoto was in awe, getting a hint at how they trained.

"What is this place?" she asked, gazing around once more.

"A hyperbolic time chamber; it allows us to train for one year without actually aging. To the normal world, it feels like we have been gone for 24-hours," replied Trunks, seeing her shocked face. "No one can enter or leave once the timer has started to count down the year."

"Who all is here?" asked Makoto, trying to see other occupants since she noticed only one bed with a small frown. A shiver moved through her from asking the question and feeling she knew the answer.

"Just us; you're behind on your training and I volunteered to help," replied Trunks. Makoto felt everything freeze around her; technically speaking she would be 'trapped' in here against her will for one year to train alone with this man. He didn't even know how her powers worked or where they came from. Would she be able to bring lightning in here? Letting out a sigh, all of Makoto's senses were on edge while she thought it through but soon she felt her body react to block what felt like hitting a brick wall. Was he serious? Gazing into his hardened face, Makoto moved through blocking a series of punches. "Come on, pick it up. I'm an enemy trying to attack you. This is a life or death situation."

Feeling reality hit her, Makoto's mind moved into overdrive as she continued to block the speeding up attacks and let out a small growl. His attacks were closing in on her, and she felt her body couldn't take much of this abuse. Looking for an opening to his attacks, Makoto used both of her arms to push aside a double punch and swing around to hook the arms before sliding along the tile on one hip going between his legs. Trunks was surprised by her thought process but knew these tricks were meant for normal people, not those he fought against. Maybe to start, he would have to learn about her enemies before moving into intense training. Makoto was able to do a flip to her feet and then a one legged sideways kick. To her surprise, her ankle was encompassed in his warm hands. Never had someone been able to catch her swift kick as she felt him release her leg gently. His expression softened as he gave a sideways smile.

"Let's talk about the enemies we've gone against; it seems like we are on two levels of fighting styles," he said simply. Makoto couldn't agree anymore. She had tried to watch them fight but they were too powerful and moved so fast. Was this also how their enemies were? Never before had she encountered someone like that for all these years but from the stories she heard from Bulma's idle chatter that they have been fighting these things since she was a young girl. Moving to follow him, Makoto winced in pain and looked at the source. Letting out a sigh, she inspected her thigh to see it wasn't too deep but enough to draw blood starting to move down her leg. Now she knew that sliding on the tiles were out of the question from the way her skin had clung and ripped against it.

"I'll take care of it," replied Trunks as Makoto followed him into the room and turned off the water Makoto had forgotten about. There was enough water Trunks managed to catch with the drain. Makoto positioned herself balancing across the tub to keep the blood in one area as it switched to drip slowly sideways into the water. Taking a cloth, Makoto watched Trunks dab it against the area softly. It was strange having someone else take care of her, but Makoto felt like this was something she could get used to. She was sick of being the one to take care of everything herself and the pressure was starting to get too much. Everyone in her group of friends looked up to her as being the dependable one, the one to always go to, and to ask for help. Never had she asked them for something in return since it wasn't part of her character. Sucking in a sudden breath at the sting of rubbing alcohol, Makoto saw his eyes glance up at her for a moment before resuming his work.

"Although we both grew up on Earth, it feels obvious we're from different worlds," commented Makoto, now staring down at him. Her fingers helped to hold the strips of gauze in place as he started to wrap it.

"How so?" he asked, wanting an elaboration on the subject.

"Everything we do is different; you're able to know what you need to do when an enemy comes by being able to prepare for the fight before it happens and have the ability to test their powers to go off of. I'm sure it's not always a correct estimation of how much stronger they too can grow and it will still be a surprise, but it's better than being blind through the process. All the enemies we've gone against have come for two things: destroying us Senshi and taking over the power of the Silver Crystal. The only options we have are to fight our hardest to protect the princess and if not, to at least die trying so she may have our powers in order to succeed," stated Makoto, actually wishing she could trade places for once. Trunks was silent for a moment, pulling the plug to drain the water and then suddenly gazing up at her.

"What makes us the same is we both would die to protect our home and the people we care for," replied Trunks, hitting a hard cord in Makoto as she looked away from his gaze. That's where they were the most different; she had no one in mind to think about so she could try harder to fight. No family, no boyfriends…just a planet to protect. Everyone in her group had someone to think of while they fought, someone who they would sacrifice themselves for. It made her feel more and more like an outcast. She couldn't break the truth to him and just simply nodded. "You might want to get into something comfortable; I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Makoto felt a blush creep over her as she realized this whole time she was in front of him in her undergarments. Trunks closed the curtains behind him as Makoto ran a little bit of cool water with some soap to get a bit more of a fresh feeling. Sliding into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, Makoto brushed through her hair before pulling it into a pony tail. In the kitchen, Makoto found Trunks looking through the cupboards for something to prepare but then she took over. Banishing him to a chair at the table, Trunks watched the tall, slender woman move around gracefully as she chopped, mixed, strained, and warmed with ease. Multitasking was her thing and he hated to admit this, but she looked so peaceful and at home cooking. He had watched her shine making the cake before she moved into a delusion.

"Do you not trust us anymore?" asked Trunks, hearing her pause in the rhythmic chopping and then slowly continue.

"If you believe the same as them, then I don't trust you," she replied softly, almost too coolly it slipped from her tongue. Trunks felt his anger start to rise; he hated the idea that this woman would think after all this they would be on the same page as those enemies. But then again, he was still trying to figure out what it was they were after. Did she know something he didn't? It was hard for him to stay calm thinking about what was going on in her mind. Was she that confused? Did she have that many problems to make it hard to trust anyone although both he and Goten put their lives on the line for her? Even now, she didn't sound appreciative. "Look, I'm still startled after everything that has happened. I left Tokyo to get away from the fighting, to take a break, and make an important decision for my future. Now, I'm trapped in the middle of life and death once again like a bad omen. I just…want to be free. To not have to think about whether I'm going to die every living second. Is that too much to ask for?"

Trunks couldn't agree more. He lived in a constant state of worry wondering if there was going to be a new enemy on the horizon or if he was going to be alive to see his future. She dealt with the same issues of life and death, worrying the same amount and maybe this was their time. Maybe, he needed to use this year together as a vacation instead of worrying about training every waking moment; to take life as it came, and to live each day to the fullest. This was their chance at a worry free life, within this protective shell. It would also help him with the plan to get to know her and break that protective coating. Once that was broken, he would be able to figure out what it was the enemy really wanted.

"I couldn't agree more," replied Trunks, leaning into a relaxing position as his white tank top hugged his muscular curves. Makoto continued her movements over a large pot, putting items in of various colors and sizes before closing the lid to let it simmer. Turning, she leaned lazily against the counter staring over at him, cocking her head to the side curiously. "Goten and I hid a bunch of DVDs last time we were here so hopefully I can find them again until they got cleared out. There isn't much to do around here unless you like reading or the movies. We do have a year after all to do nothing."

"That's a good start," replied Makoto softly, Trunks seeing her serene face as a smile softly spread. Turning back around, Makoto knew that she would still be on edge for this year together to see what it was he was after. It would take her time, but she was sure if he played his cards right then she might trust him for the benefit of the doubt.

This conversation helped to change their mood over the next few months of getting to know each other beside idle chatter or comments during a movie. Soon they were joking, laughing, and spending every waking moment used to each other in the same room. Their daily schedule included teaching each other new stretching techniques, him bathing while she cooked breakfast, switching to her bathing while he cleaned up, meeting in the living room to watch a movie, read a little, play a random game they found, and then when dusk came (due to the lighting systems changing like real life), they would lay on the floor in the center with zero gravity and look at the stars sparkling above learning some astrology. This steady pace was great for starting a new friendship and slowly learning about each other.

Makoto learned about all the battles Trunks had went through in detail, starting from a child and even hearing the stories about his futuristic jumps. It was interesting to learn about the fighting styles, bulking up, funny stories of random adventures, and coming out victorious. Makoto found herself not so willing to talk about her past much besides every once in a while during their nightly views of the starry sky comment of how she remembered it looking on Jupiter. It was mainly about the far past, the other lifetime she had. Still, she missed it and the idea that then she had a mother and father that cared for her. Closed up, and barely budding, Trunks wondered how long exactly it would take him to crack her. For a moment while they were camping he found that it was easy to be a comforting pillar. Testing his theory, due to always being awoken from her new found nightly terror, Trunks had taken it upon himself to fix the situation. At first, Makoto had been stubborn and resisted his efforts of help by talking about it. Finally, he succeeded one night in catching her off guard and pulling her into a warm hug.

From that moment on, a silent bond began as Trunks found they were in a routine of sharing the bed together. He would hold her all night and find in the morning a happier woman. During the day, there was still a line that seemed to be drawn thicker of never coming in contact with each other. He was happy to have made some progress but started to find it harder for himself to look at her as just a new found friend. Increasingly, the problems were starting to get worse by noticing everything she did. They were already eight months in and Trunks didn't know how much longer of this he could last. One night, they lay gazing up at the stars in the middle of the room like any other night silently. Trunks was about to call it an early night but her soft voice broke his thoughts.

"I am going to be royalty again," spoke Makoto softly, feeling herself dazed as her long curls lay sprawled out around her having grown long in these past few months. Deciding it was time to resort back to her former look, Makoto had barely trimmed them to keep the growth healthy. The silence seemed to swirled around, growing impatient. "This time, I'm actually scared."

Trunks was happy for the break-through but wondered how she was going to exactly become royalty. In his mind, that meant marrying someone in order to obtain the title. Mentally, he frowned and felt his hand subconsciously reacting on its own as it found hers and held it softly.

"I know you can do it," replied Trunks, keeping his gaze into the galaxy and mentally kicking himself. Her fingers clasped softly around his sending a shiver through him as she let out a soft giggle.

"I know I can too, but I don't want to," said Makoto, sending a sudden electric feeling through him. Trunks was curious, wondering what she was getting at. Why didn't she want to do this? "I know as soon as I go back I'm going to have to give up everyone I've met in Satan City due to my new obligations. Building Crystal Tokyo before the new heir is born is the top priority, getting the citizens used to the new changes and dealing with the waves of riots will be the second issue. Finally, taking my spot as the ruler of Emerald Tower will consume the rest of my time as I build my own city. It's not like I will live and rule for 80 years and then die of old age. In 80 years I will still look the same due to the powers of the Silver Crystal practically granting me immortality and giving me a longer life span by 10,000 folds. I will never be my own person; I will always have one duty above all to serve her royal highness and family."

Trunks listened patiently, taking in all the information gradually while she paused as if in some sort of trance. He dared not stir from his spot hoping she would continue. Closing his eyes for a moment, he peered up through the veil of auburn waves surrounding him as the bright stars lit up her pale complexion and brought out the bright, gleaming emerald color of her eyes. Feeling his breath hold, he watched her rosy lips part.

"Spending this break getting to know you and enjoying your company has given me time to think. Hearing your epic tales of giving it your all fighting and keeping your family in the back of your mind helped with my decision. At first on that camping trip, I thought for sure all hope was gone; I constantly compare myself to the others and find I have nothing to fuel my will to keep fighting. I'm only following orders given to me by destiny. But now, I know how selfish I am to think I should choose my future, live my dreams, and want a family of my own. These were all my reasons to give me something to hold on through high school to continue fighting," started Makoto, pausing to pull the long curls back over one shoulder as she gazed into the endless universe in front of her that seemed to slowly swirl. "You gave me that will to keep going, to keep fighting for a peaceful, positive change for our whole world. I will continue on so others may live in peace, so you and your friends and family will no longer need to worry. This battle we are going into as comrades will be the last obstacle."

Trunks was speechless; he never expected any of those words to come from this woman that always bottled her feelings. All this time they were getting to know each other she had been analyzing him and found a reason to go on. It was flattering she was doing this all because of the concerns he shared. A feeling of pride swooned over him and he knew he couldn't let her do this; no matter how much he hated to admit it but he couldn't agree. It ran through his blood, this urge to fight and destroy. This was his destiny and who he was; living on the edge of life and being put into dangerous situations gave him a fulfillment. Without feeling he was doing something, he would be nothing.

"I can't let you do this," replied Trunks, watching her bright orbs suddenly come in contact with his calmly. The glow pulsing through them sent a chill down his spine as he sat up, watching her lean back to give him space. "I can't let someone else fight my battles for me."

"It is decided," replied Makoto, making a move to stand but suddenly her wrist was grabbed in an iron grip startling her. Bright eyed, she gazed at him while she tried to pull her wrist away but found herself locked in.

"When I'm gone, what then? What will happen to your will? Will you still have the heart to want to continue, alone, dreamless, and being played like a pawn? To stand by and watch the others be happy while you force yourself into this punishful misery as a 'good deed' like you will be forgiven for your past selfishness?" asked Trunks, finding the passion in his voice. He had no idea where those feelings came from, but knew he spoke the truth. Her calm was breaking and he could see the corners of her mouth starting to pull. The glow was gone as her eyes darkened and she tilted her head down shamefully. Trunks loosened his locked fingers as he tried to take her hands in his only to feel them be pushed away. The truth always hurt and he knew he crushed her entire contemplation by seeing through her plans. He wasn't going to let this conversation end like this with her pushing away. This time, he would continue to take control and have it end when he was ready. Pulling her into his arms, he felt Makoto trying to pull away from his strong grip as he tried to calm her.

"Let me be," she pleaded, obviously hurt. Trunks felt her surrender, trying not to crush her in his warm embrace. He felt her snuggle closer to his chest, leaning in with her arms against her body and letting him support her whole.

"I know you want to give this your all, I can see how proud you are thinking you can do this on your own but you can't. A choice like this should be not for just other's happiness but yours also; this is your future you're talking about and I'm not going to stand idle as you continuously destroy yourself for the sake of other's expectations," spoke Trunks softly, feeling her nod softly.

"I'm back at square one, still undecided then," muttered Makoto, twisting her mouth from smashed in his chest. Her body heaved out a long sigh as it slowly relaxed. "Thank you for being a good person helping me to realize my faults."

Trunks pressed his lips against the top of her head, almost regretting it at how she suddenly stiffened. Makoto's mind was already racing and then put into a state of shock at the sudden gesture. There was nothing negative she could find against Trunks' character and found she needed to pull her mind to other thoughts to stay away from it. All those thoughts bubbled up at once, almost over whelming as she pulled away from his lose grip. He seemed to be in the same state of thought as Makoto gazed at him, finding her fingers moving by themselves. Reaching, she timidly caressed his cheek as she pushed back his lavender strands behind his ear. His hand softly touched hers, surprising her at the gentle touch and feeling the swell of her heart. Trunks felt like he was moving slowly as he decided to move in, surprised to see her eyes starting to close as she leaned forward. Instead of their lips touching, Trunks opened his eyes in surprise once he felt their foreheads touch; her eyes were still closed and bent down a bit.

"I can't…" The soft whisper of those words made the silence around them sickening. He had never been turned down before and knew what it felt like to be heartbroken. All this time and effort he put in only to be denied the prize hurt. He could feel the shaking in her fingers against his cheek; she was holding back and forcing herself to keep everything bottled up once more. Finally, her hand dropped as she moved to pull back but Trunks held her wrists gently. Surprised emeralds peered at his curiously, hurt, and clouded with grief.

"Keep telling yourself that, then you will soon forget how to breathe," replied Trunks softly, tilting his chin up to softly press his lips against hers. He was surprised by the sudden passion he felt as she pressed back. Taking a breath from the kiss, Makoto leaned her head against his shoulder with a long sign to follow. How was it she was going to explain this?

"I can't, _you_ can't. Once we leave this room, it will no longer be just _us_ and _our_ feelings to be considered. I know you understand; I can tell both of you have dealt with this situation before and I would rather not being a willing participant to the effects," said Makoto sternly. Trunks knew who she was talking of, his friend Goten. He had never considered him in this moment and did just feel like there were only them in the world. He almost wished it was true but he had a family and friends to go back to after this drama involving Makoto was over.

That was the last time they spoke for the remainder of the four months; Trunks knew it was hurting them both to break all the ties they had just started. It was for the best to not get emotionally involved especially since Makoto made it clear she would be forced to give up everyone from this area. Focusing on training, they would then spend the rest of their days waiting until the door opened to finally escape this hurt.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Seeing as how Makoto was healed, Bulma kept her word and sent Makoto out to the Son household in the country. This secluded area was where the tea had decided to keep Makoto away from the city if danger did come. It was a secret about the hyperbolic time chamber but she knew Goten wouldn't ask how Makoto healed so quickly; it looked like there were a few bruises still in place along her knuckles and arms. Goten was excited to have the guests and so was ChiChi, eager to see if the stories Goten said about the woman was true. She always wanted a daughter-in-law that would help with the cooking for family events since it took so much out of here to prepare all the food.

"It's nice you're healing well," commented ChiChi, bringing out drinks and a snack tray into the living room.

"Thank you," replied Makoto a bit quietly; ChiChi inwardly frowned. Already she didn't seem very friendly but it wouldn't take time before she worked her out of that small box. Goten grabbed a handful of chips and quickly munched on them, looking between Makoto and his mom. Finally, he watched Makoto give a small smile to ChiChi. "I thought it would have taken longer but thank you for all your help with sending over the soup; it was delicious."

ChiChi blushed at the compliment, giving Makoto a smile.

"Whatever gets you stronger; I've raised three boys with my cooking and still hoping to raise more," said ChiChi proudly. "I understand you cook as well?"

"Mom, Makoto made that lemon and lime cake," said Goten, popping some more chips in his mouth a bit noisily. Makoto had almost forgotten about making that cake with Trunks, a few of the memories starting to rush back. She started to feel more on edge now that she put thought into about the weeks past events and staying away from saijins.

"It was too beautiful I didn't even want to serve it," said ChiChi, proudly looking toward Makoto. She did have some skills and ChiChi felt like she wanted those skills in her family. Now, she would make sure to talk to Makoto about Goten in every moment when he wasn't around so that they would get together.

"Make sure to let me know if you need help with cooking," replied Makoto, trying to find a way to escape the eyes of Goten as he watched the conversation between her and his mother. Trunks was unmoved and she made sure to keep her eyes away. Her mind was still numb with grief thinking of the feelings she kept pushing down for him, how she missed his presence, and musky smell…her mind blanked suddenly at the ringing coming from her pocket. Fumbling around, she caught attention quickly as she pulled out the pink communicator and flipped it open. "J here."

"That goodness I could reach you Mako; I've been trying for the past couple hours but there wasn't a signal to be found to your communicator," spoke a worried female voice. Makoto moved to her feet and quickly moved outside, ignoring the eyes watching her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting an emergency. I'm out of town," replied Makoto only to see the blond woman nod.

"I know; Usagi is pregnant," said the female. Makoto mentally cursed as she wished this wasn't happening now. Timing couldn't have been worse. "We need you back here as soon as possible to start Crystal Tokyo."

Makoto was silent, pondering what she was going to do. How could she help build it while keeping them away from danger? If she went back to Tokyo, she was sure to be found quickly due to her energy spikes. There was a nagging at her as she looked down at the communicator, seeing the worry forming due to her not answering immediately.

"I can't," replied Makoto, seeing the hurt and shock on her comrades face. "I ran into some trouble I can't leave behind at this moment or else it will put everyone in danger. I can lend my powers to aid you but if anything happens, I will send all my powers fully over."

"Mako, what have you gotten into that we can't help?" asked the worried woman, hoping for the safety of her friend. Makoto just shook her head.

"I will return when it is safe, but for now drain me," she said jokingly and cracked a smile. This was going to be a dangerous process. Taking her powers would weaken her immensely, especially for the use of building a city. The woman gave a small smile and nodded, understanding.

"Please be safe," she said softly as Makoto cracked a grin.

"I will, with the future in mind," replied Makoto and then closed her communicator. Shoving it into her pocket, she knew the senshi would get right to work and were probably just waiting on her. Deciding to give them a heads up, Makoto moved into the room receiving full attention.

"Is everything okay?" asked Goten. ChiChi looked also worried; she knew that Makoto had special powers but not what was all involved in it. Trunks knew the story but Makoto knew she needed to pretend she hadn't told any of them.

"Crystal Tokyo is going to be underway since the heir to my queen is on the way; this city may take a week or more to complete by giving all our powers to the Silver Crystal. Since I cannot travel to be there for their safety, I will be sending my powers away. Once the city is finished, my powers will be sent back to me. I am unsure of the effects to follow. I am sure when I send my powers away, there is a possibility the enemy may be able to track it. Before I do this, are you sure this is the location we should be at for the enemy to find us in? I do not want to put anyone in danger that doesn't need to be," replied Makoto sternly, taking control. Goten looked over to Trunks for a moment nodded before glancing over to ChiChi.

"I don't want you leaving on my behalf. If one of them tries to touch one of you I will beat them up!" said ChiChi, flexing her arm muscle into a punching motion. Makoto gave her a kind smile and nodded.

"It would be safe if we moved out to a secluded area," replied Goten. "Dad is already waiting at a location if we needed to come out; he's camping with Vegeta so we have back up."

It was agreed and the group packed quickly and moved to the location where Goku and Vegeta waited. Vegeta didn't look too happy, as usual, while his face crunch and stood stand-offish around the fire. Goten and Goku were already stuffed and passed out in their tent. Since her powers sent away, Makoto had been feeling completely drained and weakened. She didn't know that almost all her strength came from being a senshi; mostly, she thought it was her hard work and dedication that earned her that strength. Her mind and body were tired, screaming at her to rest but she refused while staying awake with the other two. Vegeta looked to be on patrol on a high rock near the camp looking out into the bright night sky. Makoto hadn't realized this was what it looked like in real life since the chamber had seemed so realistic. Leaning her heavy head back to peer at the sky, Makoto didn't feel herself leaning back too far on the seat until the falling motion hit her.

Closing her eyes for the hard impact with the dirt, Makoto opened her eyes to see Trunks staring at her sternly.

"This isn't the time to act brave," he said in a low voice, swinging her lightly into his arms. She lifted her heavy hand to point into the starry night sky.

"I just wanted a better view," replied Makoto softly, finding his look soften at how she actually spoke to him.

"You need to rest, you're too weak," commented Trunks, slowly walking over to her tent. Carefully he managed to open it, and slipping to his knees laid her on the semi-open sleeping back. Pulling off her shoes, he helped her into the sleeping bag and felt her hand gently rest on his hand for a moment.

"You're such a good person," she whispered, catching him off guard. Trunks simply nodded and then left her to rest. He was sure she would need it. When he came back to the fire, he looked to see his father had come down from his post and stood staring at him. Trunks wasn't sure what it was he wanted to say since these days he spent most of his time away and spoke even rarely to his mother. Their family was slowly growing apart it seemed, unless his sister came home from being overseas at school. She was daddy's girl and would get Vegeta to do anything for her. He almost hadn't seen his sister in a few years due to their conflicting schedules for classes. Trunks tended to the fire, lowering the lights of the coals on this warm night; there was no reason to give their location away.

"When you find that one woman, she is always worth the fight," spoke Vegeta, eerily making Trunks suddenly look up at his stern father. Vegeta stared into the night sky looking at the moon still; it's full glow sending a chill through all of them as they remembered what the moon did to them if they still had their tails. Goku and Gohan had both went through the trials of seeing the full moon transform them into a large disfigured raging ape with almost unlimited power. It seemed that even at this time, which power was wished to be possessed. Now, upon the first sight of a newborn having this tail it was immediately removed especially before the mother noticed the strangeness of their race.

Trunks understood the words and seemed to think about them too literally as he peered over to the tent where Makoto rested. Did his father know of their time in the chamber? Although Vegeta never spoke a lot or had a bad temper, he was still a very intelligent man. If he could see this, then Trunks wondered what else his father had witnessed. Looking over to the snoring tent house, he wondered how Goten would react if he told his feelings about this woman. It would certainly have to wait until after this fight. For now, they would prepare for the arrival of the enemy.

Makoto was still weak in the afternoon when she awoke from the long sleep; building Crystal Tokyo must have zapped everyone else's energy as well. She wished she could be there to help out since it felt like she was ditching out. This was something they were supposed to do as a team; but as she understood from the small updated messages left to her by her friends, everyone was in the medical ward being looked after while they gave the Crystal all their powers. It would be the prime time for an enemy to attack. So far, the palace had been constructed first on the basis that there would be four surrounding smaller cities where the towers would reside. The outer senshi would begin to be the palace's personal guards. With the inner senshi in the towers, automatically it would build a barrier around the city from aerial attacks and give promised protection. All one person had to do was storm one of the towers and everything would fall. Makoto found that as a flaw to the design but then again, if they all went to the center of city, it would be protected by the Silver Crystal and their powers combined.

In peaceful times, it was rather unlikely though. Makoto let out a sigh and decided she would stay in her tent to keep out of their way. Still her body felt tired and she didn't want to be moved; curling into her sleeping bag and closing her eyes for a moment against the bright sun streaming through the small holes of her tent. Hearing a zipper, Makoto's eyes popped open to see the cheerful Goku.

"Are you feeling alright kiddo? I thought you would be hungry," he said cheerily and held up a rope line holding at least a dozen fish.

"Kakarot. Her readings are in the negatives, let her be," said Vegeta from somewhere behind him, his voice making Goku cringe and turn a look over his shoulder.

"Doesn't mean someone can't eat; I know I'm always hungry so why not her?" asked Goku, only to hear a chuckle from Goten.

"Come on dad, you know as well as I do we're endless pits that can bottom out on anything," said Goten. Makoto listened to the three keep the fun argumentative conversation going and then the smell of roasting fish start to fill the air around the tent. Makoto felt her eyes become heavy as they closed once more, her breathing steady out and she felt like she was dreaming; or rather floating. This dream was peaceful as she felt the support of her friends in Tokyo through the distance as they went through the same situation. There was a bit of a light in the darkness as she peered through a window, following it and noticing she was in a long silky green gown. Where was she? Looking around at the white washed palace walls with the lush green gardens blooming pink, yellow, red, blue, and violet flowers made Makoto smile.

_Come here, darling._ She followed the sound of the voice moving across the grey cobble stone pathway to where a tall woman sat at a white bistro table under the curved arches of a large shade tree. Her green and white gown flowed around her as she wore a large white sun hat that covered her face. _Come to me sweetheart._

Makoto continued, quicker as she moved into a run while lifting the skirts of her gown; instead it felt like she was running in place before the scenery around her turned into squares while the image began to disappear. Trying her hardest she was soon unable to speak or feel. Darkness finally seemed to become her home.

AN: Okay sorry for the HUGE update all at once but what can I say? I'm busy with work and studying so I write in my free time between each. I actually revised and added more to the previous chapters since I didn't want it moving to slowly and I'm not a fan of going over 10 chapters if I have to ." I'll try to get more out soon and still have tons of folders I'm trying to clear out on my computer. Too many ideas at once make me crazy. LASTY, thank you for all the reviews everyone!!! Much 3 your way ^^


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

It felt like days before the darkness started to part and Makoto felt as if she wasn't alone anymore. Searching, she felt as if she were walking down a long dark tunnel as the soft glow of colors found her eyes. Looking down at her hands, she saw the emerald color surrounding her skin like smoke, swaying with each small movement as she then noticed the dark emerald gown covering her every curve. Pressing forward with a clear mind, Makoto walked to where a circle of woman stood each representing their own colors. Red, Mars, Blue, Mercury, Yellow, Venus, Dark Blue, Uranus, Aquamarine, Neptune, Purple, Saturn, Dark Purple, Pluto, and her, Green, Jupiter. In the center floated a young woman surrounded in white, her gown ruffling with the unseen breeze. Looking at the other women standing in a trance holding hands, Makoto saw her spot open as she looked at the hands belonging to that of the guardian of Uranus and Mars. Slowly the hands lifted and opened as Makoto stepped into her spot and took her place.

A feeling of belonging and comfort came over as happiness almost brought tears; this was her place, this was where she belonged. These were her friends and she was horrible for doubting their ability. This was her family. The multiple colors exploded into beams coming from each member's chest directed straight to the woman in the center. The answer was there in her heart as she stayed standing with her eyes closed. Her choice was made, she would stay with her friends and knew there were so many things she could do for the people she cared about. Emerald Tower and Rose City were going to be where her signature mark was left; she would start the tradition now doing the things she loved with the newly remodeled city. It would take time to get used to things but it would work out smoothly. Already the plans of her Tower were in mind and what she wanted to do first to help out the people. Her dream of owning her own restaurant, and helping others seemed to come clear. For once in her life, she felt as if she was finally awake.

Makoto opened her eyes in the lightly lit room feeling the softness of the bed, pillows, and blankets surrounding her. When did she get here? Looking around at the simple room holding a large stack of books, a desk, chair, and dresser, Makoto knew she had to be at the Son household. She loved ChiChi from the while she met her and knew this woman wanted education for her sons, thus the large stack of books. Pushing the covers, back, Makoto sat up and gave a stretch; she was still tired and weak but her strength was starting to come back. That meant, Crystal Tokyo must be complete. Excitement ran through her as she wondered what it would look like, how everyone was doing, and when Usagi was going to be due. Her mind was clouded with pleasure until something clicked in her mind; was the battle over? If so, why hadn't she been awake?

Lazily pushing to her feet, Makoto moved toward the door and turned the knob only for it to be…locked? Why was she loved in here? Her eyes darted to the window before trying to open it only for it to be locked as well. What the hell was going? She was starting to get angry as she tried to open the door while violently using her force except for nothing to happen. This had to be a dream; there was no other way for the door to go undamaged as she called upon her powers to use the lightning against it. It didn't even singe and her powers felt…unrealistic.

_This is only a dream_, she thought to herself continuously. A cool feeling came over to body while she felt as if something was controlling her breathing. Bursting her eyes open, the cool water stung while she tried to focus. Blinking continuously, Makoto finally found focus as she looked through the water finding she was floating in a glass tube, nude, like some scientific specimen. Embarrassment moved through her as she tried to look for a way out. Swimming up, she tried to push at the top only to find it unmovable. Angrily she felt her powers moving through her as if they were of a higher degree now that Crystal Tokyo was complete. In her mind she called on the powers, closing her eyes as her body curled into a ball while the green glowed brightly. Makoto's bright emerald gems thrust open as the power exploded, shattering the glass around the entire room holding multiple tubes.

Snatching the oxygen mask with her fingers, Makoto held on as it pulled from her face while the water rushed around her. Whatever this new power was made her feel a rush, excitement, and powerful.

"Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!" It was a new development, their ultimate form and she didn't even need a transformation pen. It was something inside her that made it possible to transform. Jumping down, the glass crunched loudly under her heeled knee-length white boots as she took in her surrounding; multiple tubes surrounded her but on the ground where the water had rushed lay deformed fetuses from who knows how many experiments. Feeling as if she was going to be sick, Makoto covered her nose and mouth with a white gloved hand. Who in the world could do such a thing? The room was sanitary white, metal counter space held all sorts of strange metal tools and objects; the glass containers and all exploded as she continued peeking through the room. It was disturbing, and to think this was all for the sake of obtaining power.

Hearing an echoing noise, Makoto looked around to find a darkened corner to hide from as the voices continued to get closer. Distinctly she could tell by their voices they were male, by the deepness and it did not sound like they were happy. Crouched, she watched as two overly muscular, disfigured, bald man entered the room. They were towering as their overly large limbs moved about, jaws jutted showing mangled teeth; ironically they seemed to make a strange pair dressed in tight white clothing.

"She made a mess," grumbled one, looking at the glass while they cautiously entered.

"Pretty, very pretty," replied the other, looking down at the ground. Makoto felt pity move through her; these were experiments no doubt and yet these poor men were serving the man that gave them life.

"Find," replied the first as both of them started looking around the room. Makoto knew it was going to be no time until she found. Trying to move silently to another location where they had searched, Makoto felt her knee scrap against something painfully. Looking down, she silently cursed at the gash and then watched them perk.

"Smell," said the second excitedly. What the heck? Both of them were coming for her location quickly as she tried to move; when she moved, they changed course until she saw how angry they were starting to get. Their muscles rippled under the skin as they both tore into the room narrowly missing Makoto as she tried to dodge their hands and the glass. Throwing a ball of electricity, Makoto found instead of harming them, it lit their temper. It was no time before the large, swinging, bulk mass of men managed to ensnarl her in their grasps. Struggling, she watched as the first looked at her through one enlarged, bulging eye curiously before he nodded and lead the way while the second held her tightly. Mainly, she wanted to know how they had managed to capture her. What happened to Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks? From the power she was able to see, they were a force to be reckoned with and she didn't see the enemy, with only two men, destroying them. Struggling, she found them leading her into the laboratory, going down an elevator as the air moistened, making her give a cold shiver.

This, creature, tightened his grip with every small movement she gave feeling like a vise tightening slowly. Already it was becoming hard for her to breathe as she stayed as still as possible; her ribs felt so much pressure she was sure they would break with one more tightened grip. Feeling her suddenly dropped to the floor, Makoto looked around at the dimly lit area while she pulled to her feet to get away from the icy cement flooring.

"I didn't think they were telling the truth and had to look into their recordings to be sure you were real," came a surprisingly calming voice from in the dark. Looking around, Makoto noticed the two that brought her quickly retreated as if they were scared. Who was this and how powerful could he be to be in complete control as such? Makoto glared around the darkened space as she thought she heard a sound, crouching a bit and then froze when she felt a cool finger touch the side of her neck. Pushing her elbow backwards, she felt the pain shoot through her as if she jagged into a brick wall and shattered her elbow. There was a clicking of a tongue as she tried to control the pain shivering through her. "I believe you need to learn your place on the food chain; magic doesn't work on those of the sajin race."

She wanted to sputter something lippy but felt the words leave her as he gripped her shoulder, shooting more pain. Letting out a cry, Makoto fell to her knees as she used her free hand to cradle her arm. If he could do this, then did that mean Trunks, Goten, Goku, and Vegeta were also holding that much strength? All this time she hadn't thought how much they could hurt her and didn't think how their strength was out of the ordinary or could fly. It scared her to the bone and made her remember to tread softly around them. Letting out a haggard breath, Makoto focused as the same cool fingers touched her chin in a bruising manner and lifted her teary eyes to stare into the hollow, cold icy depths. Slim dark brows relaxed into slender curves, standing out again the pale, taught, muscular skin just on his face. She didn't want to see the rest of him, scared to what he would look like after the power he exerted. A grin spread over his barely pink hinted lips, showing he had some blow flowing somewhere.

"Did you think I would let you go unpunished for destroying my experiments? All I did was touch your elbow without pulling back my powers," he said, his deep voice echoing around them in this lonesome chamber. She looked away while he felt satisfied by her understanding the point. Makoto watched him out of the corner of her eye, his dark ebony hair falling to his shoulders in silky strands. He looked mystical and beautiful, but Makoto frowned at the thought 'too bad he's evil'. His body looked smaller in muscle mass to that of Goten and Trunks, giving him a more sliming figure as she was sure his blue button up shirt and white doctor's coat was hiding much of his form. Did he have a job in the real world they hadn't known about? He was dressed for the part of working in a hospital. "I would rather things were more simple than the course of action I've been forced to take. Normally when I look for a mate I follow the traditions of society with a date…but you…you're different. I'm sure it would take more than a date to reel you in."

"You're right, flowers and cooking is such a complicated trait to ask for," replied Makoto, staring at his now turned muscular back that seemed to twitch. There was something he was hiding underneath; she was sure he had the same muscles as the sajins she knew. Looking at his head turn to glace at her, Makoto thought she saw the curves of a smile. "Do I have to ask for an introduction since it seems I don't need to introduce myself?"

"My, my, you are impatient and straight to the point," he replied, turning to Makoto with his hands tucked into the front of his pockets. She regretted she asked, seeing his eyes looking over her as she was holding herself together to not show the pain coursing through her. "My name is Dr. Bardock Son, a well-known government scientist who makes weapons. Although that is my underlying source of income, I also have my own agenda to take over this world. Everyone in my family had their eyes laid on this planet and its destruction, but I'm sure Goku knows more about it."

Makoto felt the anger pulse through her, wanting to rip his throat out with the idea that he would think she would tolerate such plans. Struggling, she pushed herself up with shaky legs and a strong will.

"That is not going to happen, not on my watch," she replied, feeling a hiss in the back of her self-righteous voice. Radiz laughed, taking a step forward as she watched her stagger back severely weak from his touch. Appearing in front of her, Bardock grabbed her around the throat but loosened his grip enough to allow her to breath.

"Your self-righteous acts will not save the planet, and I suggest if you value your life you will do what I wish. I believe I was too rough on you, and for now will prepare you for the time when you will create a worthy experiment to my liking," he replied, letting his fingers slowly release her neck only to watch Makoto crumple to the floor gasping for air, pain pushing through her, and fear coursing through her veins.

"What do you want with Goku?" she managed in a rasped, almost quiet tone. Bardock was surprised by her courage and actually proud she asked a question worth his time to answer. Squatting in front of her, his black slacks pressed tightly against his muscled legs as it strained the fabric.

"Goku is my uncle, a being sent here originally by his father, Bardock, to destroy this planet. My father, Raditz, was killed because of my uncle not protecting him. I'm here to finish what should have been done years ago," replied Bardock. Makoto decided to choose her words carefully and play this out as much as she could to be on his affectionate side.

"Then how did you end up here?" asked Makoto, looking around and found herself looking at his cold, stern face as if he was calculating. Would he fall for it, or would she get harmed once more by his inhumane strength?

"You ask too many questions," he said plainly, his brow crinkling into a frown. Makoto act hurt by his comment.

"It's the least you could do since you barbarically dragged me here instead of taking me on a date," she replied, only to be surprised with a chuckle. She knew she must have had him but then looked up into the cold eyes and felt the soft fingers barely brush her cheek.

"I saw what you did to my android, and believe me I'm not going to fall for your trickery seductress," he simply replied, pushing his legs to his full height. Makoto frowned, finding this would be a turn of unlucky events. Seeing a simple movement of his hand, Makoto found herself in the clutches of experiment one and two unsure to what her fate would hold.

AN: Thank you for the reviews, JPandS! Much love coming my way. Your comments for constructive and very helpful especially since I was unsure if this revamp would turn out alright. I apologize for the delay in updates but, its finals and I'm tired. I'll hopefully have this projected for completion this summer if I can since my niece wants to visit 'aunty' in a few weeks.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Goku's breath was ragged as he wrapped an arm around Goten's shoulder for support; the fight was finally over, after luring the four sub-humaniods away from the campsite and into the rocky desert climate. To their surprise, two of the enemy units had been modeled and shaped after Trunks and Goten. If it wasn't for the blood, Goku and Vegeta would have known both of their sons were dead. As they headed back to camp silently, each of them contemplated whether the battle was over or not. If in a short time this strange, unknown man could create two droids, what else did he have up his sleeve? Keeping a good pace to catch their breaths, each knew they would have to find and destroy the mastermind behind the attacks. That meant, Makoto still wouldn't be safe.

"I felt an energy spike a while back, she must have got her powers again," commented Trunks to no one in particular. If so, then she would be waiting patiently for their return. Flying through the foliage, the encampment got closer as they noticed how silent it was before focusing on the tents still standing. Goku plopped down on a stump, taking a needed rest next to Goten. Vegeta frown, looking at the strange, large foot marks in the dirt surrounding the tents before moving over to the one Makoto was occupying.

"Let her rest, she probably needs it," said Goten, looking at his father with a worried expression. Vegeta gave a grunt and tore the zipper down, peering in to see an empty sleeping bag and hole ripped in the other side of the tent.

"Well I'll be, they had someone stashed that took her," he said, grabbing everyone's attention. Trunks was by his side like no other, peering into the Trunks only for his fist to clutch tightly as a silence moved over them.

"How are we going to find her?" asked Goten. Trunks started to think until he realized what Bulma had packed for this type of emergency. Pulling out a hand held computer, he knew what he was going to need to do.

"I can get the computer chip in the body of the androids we faced and find the location of where they were created. I'm sure that will lead us to them, and then we can figure out a plan," said Trunks. The group moved back toward the desert to rest while Trunks worked, waiting when it would be time to battle once more.

Makoto didn't know what day it was in her immobile state, feeling as if she was a psychiatric patient from the amount of medicines used. She wasn't sure what she was given and would rather take the pills than be forced with harsh shots, her arms still bruised from the rough handling. The small room she occupied had no windows, soft blue walls, a metal framed twin bed covered in white sheets with a dark blue comforter, and beige carpet. The only thing she was allowed to wear was mandated clothing she was sure used for patients; the thin cotton white and blue stripped button up long sleeved top and matching pants. Lying on the floor, her hand lazily picked at one of the smooth white buttons as she tried to make shapes out of the stucco ceiling.

The ache in her shoulder and elbow from the first encounter with Bardock felt like normal, as if her body had already healed the wounds. It was odd how quickly it healed. She began to wonder back to the pills, trying to memorize their colors and size so she could identify them with Ami when she got home…if she got home. Depression moved through her as she curled up on the carpet, frowning as she picked at the carpet. Her thoughts were dispersed by the lock opening echoing through the room. Ignoring who was entering, Makoto continued her task at removing the small hairs of carpet that were above a certain height level.

"Come." The command was so forceful and she was surprised that Bardock was paying her a visit, especially since she hoped he had forgotten her presence. Trying to command her body, Makoto felt the muscles finally give into her commands as she slowly rose onto wobbly legs. Bardock wrinkled his brow, cursing a bit under his breath as Makoto felt she read his mind.

"Two small blues, one medium white, one medium yellow, and three large pinks," she replied, feeling the slowness in her speaking. Bardock nodded, watching her slowly start to move in the direction of the door but became irritated. Swinging her into his arms, Bardock moved quickly down the halls toward his destination before depositing her in a chair. Makoto looked around the room, noticing they were in his private laboratory.

"You will see the start of my experiment there," he said, his deep voice echoing around her as he continued to work at his table. Mainly, it was for gloating but to let her knew he was serious. While she was out and before she was placed into a tube, he extracted just what he needed to start his experiments but knew she would come in use later and decided not to dispose. Since this first one was proving successful, he was going to make multiple.

Makoto felt her stomach roll when she looked at the glowing green watery tube while something floated in the middle with tubes surrounding it. Making her way toward the tube, Makoto felt her stomach twist and roll as she froze, staring at the child. Her hand covered her mouth for a moment as she looked away, trying to figure out how and when this was possible. A panic pulsed through her as she started at that…things…growing in the tube. She could count the fingers and toes, head and eyes were developed and it looked like it just need some more growing. Pressing her hand against the glass, she stared at this child…half of it was hers. She felt herself denying it, not believe this could be hers as she crumpled to the ground staring up at it.

"Others will be produced, and I'm sure with this successful experiment I can sell the rights to making it possible for models to have children without ruining their bodies," said Bardock. Makoto felt the anger surge through her.

"Having a child is a gift, not some test tube experiment," she angrily. Bardock perked up a bit as he continued his work.

"It doesn't matter, humanity will be enslaved soon," he retorted and Makoto's anger finally broke.

"Humanity did nothing to you nor did it kill your father. You are making a mistake to think you will get away with any of this," said Makoto, steadily and watched him stop his work to look in her direction.

"My entire race and planet is gone, there is nothing left besides those men disgracing my race with their 'peaceful' tactics. Not only did they all turn their back on my planet, and our families, but they left it be destroyed," replied Bardock, feeling his anger rise. She was pushing the lines of his temper while messing with his thoughts and questioning his tasks.

"You're not the only one; I am the last of my race, my people were destroyed but I was able to have the chance to live and recreate my legacy. That's what your family, whether you want to admit it or not, is doing. They are living in memory of who they are since they are different. This is our, and even your, home now. Why destroy where you live?" asked Makoto, her heart and soul pouring into this conversation. She felt pity for him, knowing what he was going through with feeling alone. He hadn't had a chance with the way he was raised to only know how to do these deeds or given a chance to live. "At least you're not alone in this world and have someone to talk to about all the changes you're going through. Accepting your different all alone is hard, but at least you will know what to expect by getting to know your family. I am sure if they knew you existed you wouldn't be here, alone, doing such things."

"No one could replace my father!" Bardock felt his anger at the stinging truth to her words, knocking over beaks and ruining a few of his experiments in the making.

"No one is trying to replace him. Your father died with honor and I'm sure he would embrace the future. Who would want to spend their life always fighting without time for themselves? To explore and see what wonders live out in the universe? Isn't being a scientist and coming up with new breakthroughs something you enjoy? You could change your mind before it's too late," said Makoto, softening and feeling her sympathy playing a large role. He grew up alone, no mother and no father just like she had. Although she had gone down the wrong path, meeting her friends had changed her for the better. All he needed were some friends, someone to show him the path in the right direction. She could tell he was tense by the way his posture held, looking down at the metal table holding spilled liquids and broken glass. "I barely know anything about you but I can tell we're similar in quite a few ways. Both of my parents died, long ago when I was young but no one wanted me. Not even my own family. I moved from foster care since older children are hard to adopt. Finally at the age of fourteen I got a job, an apartment, and have worked my way up to where I am today. I was alone, and because I was different I had no friends. My height is intimidating to those where I live, and I had a bad reputation. I used to pick on the weak because of all the anger building up inside me. Why did they leave me? Why did no one want me? My first friend was the best gift in the world; she believed in the good in me no matter how intimidating I looked."

"What's your point?" he interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore. Makoto had managed the creep up to the table while speaking, standing closely next to him while examining his body. There was something fighting inside him, perhaps he still had a chance? Pressing a hand against his back, she felt his muscles become tense. Slowly, she pressed herself against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist in a sincere hug. Makoto felt his breath hold as she squeezed tighter.

"I believe in you Bardock," she said softly, the tears springing to her eyes at that moment while she remembered how it felt to be with everyone she loved. This was her time to prove to them how much they believed in her by saving a life. Things didn't have to end badly with anyone dying. A cool hand pressed over hers as she felt him take a deep breath.

It took a few days for Trunks to retrieve the data from the almost crushed android. He was lucky there was one left but he was feeling as if time was ticking too much. From being in a rush, he made a few mistakes and felt himself having to start over countless times. He was nervous, wondering what they were going to do with her. His father's words were echoing endlessly in his head while he thought about Makoto. This was his fight for her, and he wasn't going to give up now. His thoughts were cut off by Goten pressed a hand against his shoulder.

"Take a break and get some rest," replied Goten, worried for his friend who was working by the light of the campfire. Trunks shrugged his hand off as he continued to look through the date retrieved for some insight on the location. Goten let out a sigh and plopped down next to his friend, looking up at the stars strangely while the silence moved through them. "What do you think about Makoto?"

Trunks paused in his work, knowing that this was the time. His thoughts began to race as he thought about the time in the time chamber where he got to know her, feel her presence, and within that year knew she held a part of him no other woman had managed to snag. She was beautiful, truly beautiful and any man would be lucky to have her…and he was going to have her. He knew a side of her she was sure no one else had saw, something he felt lucky to have been able to see. There was a connection and he could understand how she didn't want to come between his friendship with Goten. They had grown up together, being best friends and knowing everything about each other. Trunks knew Goten was attracted to her for the simple fact she could cook. Trunks knew the words coming were true, and wondered how his friend was going to take it.

"I love her," said Trunks, moving back to his work while he searched through the data endlessly. Goten placed a hand on his shoulder, making him paused to stare his friend in the eye for a moment only to see a small smile take over his serious persona.

"Glad you could finally admit it," replied Goten, slapping Trunks on the back. Trunks grinned and continued to work, listening to the crackling take over as the two sat silently again until Goten broke the silence once more. "When did you know?"

Trunks knew it was time to be honest with his friend.

"I took her to the time chamber to harness her new power," said Trunks, peering up at Goten who nodded wanting more. "I was able to see a side of her I never knew, this sort of magic moving through me. I knew I wanted to be with her, not just out of force of spending time in a room together but more than that. She turned me down before things could ever happen, suggesting not to be something to come between friends."

"How thoughtful," said Goten, happy that there was one woman that would do the right thing. The last woman to get between them purposely pulled at both of their strings just to see what would happen and then choose the winner in the fight. In the end, they managed to talk about it while sparring at Goten's house to their anger out. That was when they made a pack to never let it happen again. "So here's the plan. I'll let you go in for the save so you can prove to her your knight-in-shining-armor deal to win her heart. Then, she will be all over you!"

Trunks couldn't help but laugh. Goten was understanding, but Trunks wondered when Goten would have his chance to find someone to care this much about. Hopefully soon that one day would happen. Suddenly pausing on the data, Trunks grinned.

"Location has been found."

AN: Thank for patiently waiting and the reviews!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Makoto had never seen him again after that last conversation and didn't remember how she got back in her room. It was foggy but afterwards the medication ended as her true mentality started to shine. Patiently she waited in confinement wondering what was going on outside as she sat on her bed. Her words were still echoing in her mind, how she spoke to him, and how they were the same. It gave her the insight of what 'could have been' if she hadn't met Usagi and others so long ago. Luck was gracing her, making her feel blessed and excited to get back. To give everyone a hug and see what they had all created. Closing her eyes, a pain flashed through her as she quickly opened them. Although the medication was gone, she now faced the troubles of sleep coming. For the past few days she had tried to close her eyes but the haunting imagine continued to bubble up.

She was a mother.

It was a hard concept to swallow, seeing the thing floating in the light green water with all the tubes connected that gave it growth. A sense of longing and aggravation pressed through her; with his technology, women could be superficial and replaceable. She had always longed to have a large family, someone to give her love, and the joy of having children. It felt as if those dreams had been ripped away by seeing that…thing. Makoto wasn't sure if she would even be able to claim it as a piece of her due to the nature of its being. But…when they came to save her, what would happen to it? Her stomach churned at the thought, making her sick to think of bringing it home. A cold sweat moved over her while she tried to rationalize her thoughts.

This creature was real, a human, made like all children. It lived, and breathed, but the reason for its composition was for destruction and evil. Makoto already knew she could never truly love it, or care for it. It would have to be destroyed.

Her thoughts were dissipated by the creaking of her door opening as she peered at Bardock entering, bringing a chair and setting it in the middle of the room before taking a seat. His body looked disproportioned, leaning back with his white lab coat buttoned neatly, cold expression and long strands framing his face. She was unsure for this visit and felt nervous under his eye. Bardock on the other hand was trying to come up with the confidence to ask, as it seemed she knew a lot about his family. He never had the chance for that connection and maybe, just maybe, he would be able to connect. Would they care about his past? Would it be hard for them? He had tried to kill them, but was unsure if that had been possible. His androids seemed to be alive but damaged to the point they were unresponsive. Did that mean they were destroyed? His Uncle would have the answers he was seeking; to know who his father was, why his father abandoned him, and what happened. Makoto had opened his eyes past that of vengeance while he looked through the records to see Dr. Gero had lied about specifics pertaining his family and wondered what else he was lied to about.

Silence echoed around them, the two staring at each other waiting for the other to speak while unable to think of what to say themselves. Finally, Makoto took the plunge.

"Did you make only one?" she asked, curious as to how far his experiments had led him. Bardock was surprised by how shaky her voice sounded, but also curious as to what plagued her to know.

"The other samples were destroyed the other day in my rage, but the experiment has been successful," he simply replied. Makoto felt a chill move through her…it had to be destroyed. Bardock seemed to shift positions for a moment, catching her attention again. "I wished we could have spoken more frankly before just the other day. I have begun to think about what you said, and wondered what is it you know about my family?"

"I know as much as you since I was out camping with strangers when these events unfolded," she replied, Bardock being dissatisfied. Looking at his watch, he knew it was about time for the digestive process to be complete. This was where he needed her most for rearing the child while his androids took over in his plot that had yet to be executed. Still, he felt as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to completely switch and investigate. Would they lie as well? All his plans would be destroyed, and then what? Already he put a protocol out to his androids to bring them back alive in hopes that it wouldn't be too late.

"Come, it is time," he said, moving to his feet and motioning for Makoto. Following quickly, she wondered what event was in store for her today. Approaching the laboratory quickly, she found his lab table had been cleaned and nothing replaced it except for files. Her eyes lead her to the tube, cringing as she saw a small table ready with items for a child. They continued to approach, her hands becoming wet with sweat and her heart pounded uncontrollably faster. It was moving, developed, looking like a _real_ child. Fear and pain pushed through her; no, she couldn't believe that _thing_ could be in any way related to her. Bardock moved to the tube and pushed a few buttons, releasing the water as the tube began to lower, opening as the child squirmed; it's eyes opened as Bardock removed the tubing carefully.

The wail echoed through the room, sending a shiver through Makoto as she stared frozen watching him continue with the child. It hurt to hear the child cry, her mothering instincts were naturally taking over while her mind continued to scream—No! Her body began to move against the will of her brain while she approached the table, looking down at the wailing child squirming under the pale hands. Makoto looked at the soft ebony hair starting the dry covering the child's head while his creamy pink arms thrashed in what looked like discomfort. The moment Makoto's fingers brushed over his head, the child immediately seemed to stop wailing so loudly as bright green eyes peered up curiously. A smile pushed across Makoto's lips as she took over, drying the child and then dressing it. Bardock watched, glad she took over and seemed to already quiet the child staring intently up.

All the fears and horrible thoughts seemed to drain away while she looked down at him, seeing how much of herself was already within this child. How could she have ever thought to destroy it? Now that he was here, laying in her arms about to already fall asleep, Makoto knew she loved every piece of him even though the circumstances. Bardock couldn't help but smirk, watching the strange happiness that took over her gloomy posture.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Bardock, curious to see what she could come up besides his number system. He never thought of a name and decided to leave that to Makoto, giving her a stronger connection since she had been the one to name him.

"Name him?" asked Makoto curiously, wrinkling her brow before looking down at the sleeping child. It was her feat to name this little one? What could she think of? If she was to take care of him in the palace grounds, that meant he was going to be the King of Jupiter one day. For that reason, she knew he was going to need a strong name. Something that hadn't been used in a while, something that would give him that would make him stand out from the others. "Augustus."

"Augustus?" asked Bardock, surprised at the type of name while seeing Makoto stand proudly.

"Yes, Augustus. He is going to be a king one day," replied Makoto, seeing Bardock's questionable look as Makoto let out a chuckle. "I believe you don't know who I am fully, besides being a magic user. I am not only the last of my race from Jupiter, but the last heir to the royal family."

Before Bardock could reply, the moment was gone between them as the doors opened at the far end of the hall. His androids entered, carrying an injured Vegeta and Goku over their shoulders. Makoto felt as gasp came over her as she looked at the two androids identically matching that of Trunks and Goten. Did that mean the other two were killed?

"I was too late," said Bardock with a displeased clicking of his tongue while he moved closer to the men lying on the ground trying to get up. It looked as if all of them had a rough time; the caked on dirt, the scratches and scrapes. It had been a glorious battle that Bardock wished he could have witnessed himself. Instead, his master plan was still in the process of being complete as he then noticed the tall brunette standing closely behind gently rocking the squirming infant that then left out high pitched shrill. Bardock felt all his thoughts disappear with the sudden annoyance. Never had he created a child before and usually had androids of a normal age to where he didn't need to deal with this disruption. Makoto was doing her best to control the child with the turmoil moving within her as pain, loss, and sadness hit at once. The realization that these new friends were dead and hurt because of her, made her feel like horrid. Not only had they fought to protect her, but now they were gone all because of this man in front of her. All because of the tiny creation moving in her arms as she managed to tune out the sound of the cry.

Bardock seemed to suddenly snap as he watched the emotionless woman standing almost frozen staring at the comrades on the ground.

"Will you do _something_ to shut it up?" asked Bardock, his voice booming so suddenly that it startled the child causing it to suddenly stop as if listening before slowing starting again. Makoto seemed to finally snap.

"You created it, so YOU take responsibility!" replied Makoto angrily, watching what seemed like a sudden smirk move across Bardock's lips. All the emotions were hitting her continually while she finally felt as if she mentally was having a break down. The tears began to rebel against the banks and then broke, making her drop her head in defeat while she busied herself with the child once more turning silent. Bardock seemed satisfied to ignore the crying woman as the child quieted down. Turning his attention back to the men, he noticed something askew; his androids were no longer there. Impact hit him from behind, echoing the loud booming slam through-out the laboratory. Bardock didn't know what hit him but found himself squashed against now crackled ground wondering if the impact had affected Makoto's footing.

Goten kept his knee slammed between Bardock's shoulder blades while Vegeta snuggly kept a harsh balance standing on Bardock's calves.

"What do you want?" asked Goten roughly, his personal instincts perking up as if sensing danger. Bardock now realized the situation of how he had been tricked. His mind was set up as he stayed still, knowing he was surrounded and outnumbered.

"I want to know about my father, Raditz," said Bardock, sending a shock through Goku who believed in the good in everyone that never had a chance at life.

"Let him up Goten," said Goku, watching Bardock move to his feet cautiously while Vegeta and Goten stayed near his side ready for action. Goku found himself realizing that he was seeing his deceased brother in this young man standing in front of him. "What is your name?"

"Bardock, I was named after my grandfather," replied Bardock, watching a small smile move to Goku's lips as if he was remembering fond memories. "Makoto helped me realize there were many lies told to me by Dr. Gero in order to push me toward destroying the last of my bloodline and taking over the planet. I managed to find some facts about my father, but you are the only one who would know the most since you were with him last."

"Do you honestly believe that you have changed your mind for your 'revenge'? What made you change your mind?" asked Goten, taking over for his father. Usually they would do a trial period at Goku's house away from endangering any humans. But Goten, for some reason or another, didn't believe Bardock. There was something about him that looked as if he was cunningly going to use this 'get-out-of-ass-whooping' card, then turn around to shove it in their faces. Bardock glanced over to Goten, unsure whether he should answer his questions until he saw the resemblance of Goku. So, this was his cousin?

"I never honestly wanted true 'revenge' since it was Dr. Gero's plans from the beginning to make sure no matter what your family would be destroyed. Opening my eyes to searching for information and unlocking the truth held no feelings to following these orders…especially when I saw _her _holding _our_ son," replied Bardock, picking up on select words to get a point across. His eyes had looked up into the large metal cross beams to see Makoto had been swept off her feet with her face smothered in Trunks' chest. It was a bit of a stab at the lavender haired man, as if to claim her as his. Trunks felt it was safe enough to come down, slowly floating while Makoto kept her face pressed against his shoulder with relief moving through her. They were safe after all, and now she was facing all her feelings at once forgetting all those around her while her fingers gripped onto Trunks' shirt tightly not wanting to let go. Somehow the child stayed still, curved around Makoto's left around across her stomach.

Although they had touched the ground, Makoto refused to move feeling the fatigue and weakness of her mind pushing into her body. She wanted to sleep, forget about everything, and to just go back to her normal life. Crystal Tokyo was waiting for her and she desperately needed to get back.

"We should at least give him a chance," said Goku, looking at the two and then lastly at the silent child.

"Destroy your lab, and everything in it, including the androids," said Goten harshly, knowing a lifetime of fighting and just wanting peace. Bardock could see the seriousness on Goten's face and decided not to hesitate as he gave a quick nod. "Trunks, take Makoto and the child back home as we will finish up here with the destruction."

Trunks obeyed, feeling her fingers finally let go of his shirt to hold the child securely as they made their way out of the lab at a comfortable pace with one thing on mind: home.

AN: I apologize for the delay, I'm taking summer classes at college as well as watching my 8-year-old-niece for the summer since she wanted to visit. If it wasn't for Mr. Hudson's music, I don't think I would have got this chapter done in a timely manner. More to come hopefully soon.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

ChiChi and Bulma were excited over the child no matter how it was created or who it belonged to. The women were thinking of how they were longing for their own large bustling bundles of grandchildren. ChiChi was lucky to already have one grandchild already but she still wished Gohan would give her some more, or at least Goten would get started on a large family. Bulma was in the same situation as she held the baby boy, feeling how comfortable he was becoming with the two. The last time she checked up on Makoto, the young woman was still asleep; the heavy bags under her eyes were starting to lift. Having gone over her stats, Bulma found Makoto had lost some weight, was sleep deprived, and malnourished. No matter how much they tried when Trunks brought Makoto in, the woman wouldn't budge from his arms. It wasn't until she was asleep, they were able to put her to bed and Trunks was able to explain the situation.

Bulma was a bit excited to meet Bardock due to his level of intelligence and wondering how it was he was able to come up with the formula to clone a human child through just splicing DNA. At her age, she hadn't even got near the subject due to her belief. Once Trunks had cleaned up, he took his perch watching over Makoto without another word to the two women. Trunks watched over her, seeing as how her sleep was comfortable but wondering what she had went through. Not only has her powers returned, she had been kidnapped, her DNA used, and now there was a child in the mixture. It pained him to wonder what her thoughts were on the situation but was also thankful that the child was created in such a manner instead of…other ways. Trunks felt an anger surge through him at the thought as his fist clutched tightly. He didn't want to think of another guy with Makoto, in any way. Guilt was pushing through him while he thought of it being his fault for Makoto being taken in the first place. Someone should have been there to watch her instead of letting someone sneak in and steal her. But it all came down to, if she had never been with him and Goten then she would have never got into this troubled situation.

Would this happen if he dared to progress their relationship? He lost her once, and now he didn't want to lose her again. His heart was swollen for her as he looked down at her hair cascading over her shoulders and sprawled across her pillow. Trunks felt his fist soften as he leaned closer, his fingers touching her silky tendrils that seemed to curl around his finger. The serene moment was gone in a matter of minutes when he saw her delicate fingers clutch the sheets as a soft groan pushed against her lips. A nightmare, something he was sure she had a lot of while she was there. Sliding into the bed, Trunks wrapped his taut muscled arms around her slim frame and felt her curl her back against his rock solid body. Even in her sleep she could sense him, her fingers lightly wondering to his hand where they weaved with his fingers before falling back into her deep slumber; Trunks' breathing soon became rhythmic as he too fell asleep.

The two households were in a semi-chaotic state for the time being. Bardock was being watched carefully by Goten while staying in the Son home where he was learning his past and family history through the loveable Goku. Goku seemed to be comfortable with the new saijin's presence. When he wasn't with Bardock talking, he was playing with Augustus. This child seemed to bring the group together daily with the family interactions as Bulma and ChiChi coached Makoto and Bardock on proper care for the child, feeding, holding, cleaning, and natural things parents would go through. It was a very tough issue as those all around witness the sadness in Makoto at quiet times in the home. While Augustus was napping, she would sit silently gazing over the child while her hand would wonder over to her unmarked stomach in almost a longing fashion to have felt the unborn child wiggle to life inside her.

Each day, Bulma and ChiChi tag teamed Makoto with reasons for why she was unable to leave yet. Bending to their reasons, Makoto was nod silently and move into the kitchen away from the large amounts of laughter while the friends and family grew together with the child. Trunks was hardly seen around as he kept away from the child involved activities but also didn't say much to Bardock. Bulma was picking the man's brain while her son silently sat outside still hearing the noisy household. It was only at night he was able to find quiet, and to his surprise it was also at night where him and Makoto would meet under the forested moonlight. At first it was just to sit in each other's presence and then moved into Trunks holding her as she relaxed from the day's stresses. He could sense the worry in her figure and the silent contemplations were driving him insane to see what was in that beautiful mind.

"He is getting stronger already," commented Trunks, looking down at the light bruising on Makoto's fingers. It was barely noticeable but the marks had come from Augustus. While Makoto fed him, held, changed, or did anything with him, the excited child would grip too hard on her hands causing her to have bruising more and more by the end of the day. Makoto only gave a small nod while gazing through the forest, feeling the serene silence coat her being. A calling was asking for her to come home, to the forests she knew in Tokyo but she knew her time here was going to come to an end. Already she made up her mind that when she left she would be taking Augustus no matter what since she didn't feel it was right for Bardock after all that he was going through. Although she didn't want to separate him from his son, she was afraid of what harm would come to the child if he failed his 'trail' period.

From the talk of ChiChi and Bulma, Makoto knew it was going to be hard work. Augustus was showing great signs of his strength, and she wondered if she would be able to raise him without getting hurt. Trunks had showed her the levels he had reached so far as a saijin; the winds and power seeping from him felt as if he was going to destroy the entire room. If Augustus had a temper, could he in fact destroy the city? She feared it, and hoped she was making the right choices. Never did she want him to be used from the original purposes Bardock made apparent when they first met.

A soft touch against her lips brought her out her thoughts. Her body reacted to the touch, pressing into him almost uncontrollably. Trunks was taken by surprise at how willingly she finally show her affections toward him without turning him down. His hand touched her cheek, sending a chill through her as she felt the kiss deepen. For the first time in a long time, she was enjoying herself and the idea of having a relationship with Trunks. With the complication involved, would he accept her? It seemed like a slim possibility but if not, this was going to be a good-bye kiss that neither of them would forget. Trunks almost felt breathless for once and utterly amazed by the way she made him feel; he was holding himself back or else he was sure he would gobble her up. Dazed, they sat silent again with just their hands clasped together.

"I'm not going to give up," suddenly said Trunks, a gentle squeeze meant as reassuring. Makoto felt the smile creep to her lips, knowing she had found someone for her and this time, she wasn't going to lose him.

The morning proved to be an uproar as usual around the breakfast table with laughing, eating, and large amounts of food wafting around. Makoto still wasn't sure when was going to be the best time to break the news until at the table, her cell phone went off. Searching quickly for it, she took the call outside by the surprised table.

"How are you feeling Makoto?" said a calming voice on the other end. Makoto felt the smile broaden before letting out a soft giggle.

"I am fine Usagi, just finishing a few loose ends before coming home today," said Makoto, hearing a sigh of relief from her Queen on the other end.

"I'm so happy you're coming back, and we have everything under control. During the building, all of our ideas forums into one and morphed the city. Surprisingly there hasn't been any trouble with the citizens getting used it, but instead like the idea. Prices are low, employment is high, education is free, and we are finally living in peace. I hope you don't mind but we had a look at your palace and I find it amazingly built; you're also going to be happy for a special surprise included," replied Usagi, babbling on quickly as Makoto felt her heart swell. She couldn't wait to get back home and felt like leaving that instant in order to see what the city now looked like.

"Thank you for giving me some details Usagi, and I will get in this evening. Would you like all of us to get together tomorrow for lunch? There is much to discuss," said Makoto.

"I'll see you then and inform the others. Welcome back Makoto!" replied Usagi before ending the call. Makoto took a moment outside with the joy pouring into her before turning to see Trunks leaning against the door casually, staring at her. His blue eyes seemed saddened as he simply shifted to his feet, turned, and moved back inside. It felt as if she was breaking his heart, and hers was feeling the pain as well. Moving back inside, Makoto found breakfast was already finished while Bulma and ChiChi moved into starting the dishes. When she fully entered, the kitchen seemed to have all eyes on her; a sadness was shown slightly in them as Makoto let out a sigh. Everyone had been dreading her leaving but now, no more excuses would keep her from it.

"I am expected in Crystal Tokyo this evening," she replied, the eyes starting to turn away unhappily. Makoto felt she wasn't finished, hearing Augustus rattling a toy noisily in the background. "I am wanting to take Augustus with me."

Bardock seemed to perk at that news, and wondered if he should contest her decision.

"Let's move to the living room to talk," said ChiChi, leading the way with Bulma who was bringing Bardock with her. Makoto follow slowly, seeing the eyes on her from Goten, Goku holding a small smile, Vegeta glancing at her for a moment before looking away, and last Trunks standing at the entrance from the kitchen to the living room. His arms were folded across his chest, giving him a brooding sense like his father as he stared at her blankly. She wouldn't read what he was thinking, but gave a small soft smile before taking her place in the living room.

"I understand your need to go home, but your child needs a father," said ChiChi, opening the conversation quickly and being straight to the point.

"I don't want to take him away from his father, or all of you that have grown to love Augustus," said Makoto, looking down at him playing with a toy mesmerized. "Crystal Tokyo is my home, and Augustus will be the heir to my throne since he is the first born. He needs to be known to his people, and integrated into our educational system. This is what will be best for him in the long term. No matter how much I would rather deny it, Augustus is my responsibility and my blood. He is the only family I have."

Bulma felt sympathy for Makoto, watching her gaze at the only thing that belonged to her now. Augustus was important and Bulma could see how attached Makoto had become. Pulling up her hands, Bulma let out a frown at the bruising starting to show more.

"He is getting too strong for you to handle alone, you will need help raising him," she started, feeling Makoto pull her hands away wishing she had hid them better.

"There are plenty of people to help out," replied Makoto lowly. "Visitation schedules could be made possible for the summers to spend with Bardock and holidays since Bardock is on probation at the moment."

ChiChi understood where she was coming from, a mother's love with one of a kind. She never wanted to see her children hurt and knew Makoto had the best intentions at heart.

"Augustus is a saijin, he needs to know of who he is, where he comes from, and what power he possesses. There are plenty of men here to train him, teach him, and let him learn control of his powers," said ChiChi, starting to win the upper hand. Makoto was silently, feeling cornered but a bit glad that Bardock remained silent as if permitted not to speak. This was a hard decision to make, but now she was leaning to leaving him here. What kind of mother would she be if she decided to do something like that? The palace was going to get busy, and she would be lucky for any time off. Would she have the time to raise a child? Her shoulders started to slump while she thought about giving up.

"I will go with her," came the voice of her savior. Makoto was surprised to see Trunks standing in the doorway, staring at her with the most caring eyes she had seen. He was going to leave his family, to follow her, just so she could take her place like she needed to. He understood her more than anyone, and she wished in that moment when he said those words, she could just wrap her arms around him and kiss him. Before Bulma and ChiChi would reply, Trunks seemed to turn on his rough exterior. "It is my choice, there is no debate. A saijin will be there at all times with Augustus and he will have a male figure in his life. Bardock will have visitation rights, if he wishes."

"But why Trunks?" asked Bulma is disbelief of her son. He had never done something so sporadic to this extent. He would be leaving his friends, family, college…all for a woman he hardly knew? His eyes caught Makoto's again as a grin spread over his face.

"I love her and I would do anything to make her happy," he simply stated.

AN: I was glad I could get this out quickly, especially since I'm lagging on sleep from shopping and getting new furniture. Thanks for the quick review JP&S


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Trunks was just as amazed as Makoto when they arrived to Crystal Tokyo. The beautiful, bright lights, and the separate bright colored towers surrounding the glowing white center. He knew the green tower, dubbed Emerald Tower, belonged to Makoto. The farm lands surrounded the tower, looking as if it was the focal point for food for the entire populous. As they entered into the cobble stoned city, they both gazed at the beautiful rustic looking shops and homes. Child played in the streets, families looked as if they were enjoying themselves, and finally they gazed on the large tower. Exploring, Trunks found Makoto in tears when she entered the main level seeing a restaurant on the bottom level waiting to be opened. The interior was set up with two different themes. In what looked like a morning, afternoon dining area sat glass tables with white lilies as a center piece surrounded by soft pink and green cushioned chairing all on a decorative sealed stone flooring. In the center of this room was a large water fountain with a statue of Makoto in the middle decorated as a senshi in her usually pose showing off her elegance, grace, and fierce aura. Around the base of the statue were the water came pouring from.

Taking a look into the formal dining room, the atmosphere changed as they moved into the glass globed ceiling room with a white chandelier hanging high in the center glowing white with small glass butterflies hanging from it sending sparkles of light. In the center, directly under the chandelier was a dark auburn wooden dance floor with a stage set up to the left against the wall for a live band. Looking at the booth seats, Makoto found each wooden table depicted a battle of all the senshi as if telling their story. Dark green silk clothes covered the tabled seating with dark black cushioned chairs. The centerpieces were different in this room consisting of small glowing candles to give a private, romantic feeling. At the end of the room Makoto found large French doors that opened outside to a balcony closed off for a dining view looking over the large, vast array of a private royal gardens. There was so much more she wished she could see but knew it could wait for another time.

As the map suggested, she lived near the top of the tower while her office was located at the very tip to give her a view of the skies and cities all around. As they moved up through the some other levels, Makoto found she had a vast library of books, rooms for guests, her own private cook, kitchen, private dining area, a communications room with: a floating digital map that showed the city, other cities and the world, a camera system to the universe, detection process for energy sources, and urgent news update feeds; plenty of bathrooms, and each area decorated unique and differently. Using the glass encased elevator, Trunks and Makoto let it take them up to the top where maids were awaiting them.

"Your majesty," said the three maids in unison while bowing respectively dressed in dark green calf lengthened dresses holding a white apron over the top neatly tied, and hair pulled back into low buns. The first young woman, who seemed to be hired as the head, lifted her head slightly to gaze up at the trio especially surprised by Trunks carrying a removable car seat that doubled as a carrier with the bundle of joy snuggled in blankets napping. "I will prepare the room to make it more suitable."

"There is no need, you are all dismissed," said Makoto. She didn't like the idea of there being maids, but she knew it was needed due to how large the palace was and how it could get busy at times. For now, she just wanted to enjoy it in peace without worrying if anyone was sneaking around.

"Yes, your majesty," they said in unison once more, bowing, and then leaving. Makoto led the way toward her chambers, pushing open the large cherry wood doors to enter into the cool fragranced room. It was just as she expected it, holding white roman columns, deep green granite flooring, a white carpeted area around the large canopy bed holding long rolling white silk sheets, a large closet, and personal breakfast nook near a set of glass doors leading out onto the balcony. This was what made her feel at home and made her glad to be here. Her body was tired, her mind was finally at ease, and she felt like she could sleep forever. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, and there was a lot of explaining to do by bringing Augustus here. Still, she was unsure how to explain it but decided to go with the flow. Mainly, she was hoping Trunks would be her 'wing-man' and take over the situation before she got too confused or drawn up in details.

Fingers brushing her cheek brought her back to reality, staring into the deep blue eyes that gazed curiously. Makoto gave a broad smile, wrapped her arms around him and let out a thoroughly happy giggle. Trunks was thrilled to see her shining personality coming out as he had hoped.

"Can you believe it? This is…this is home!" said Makoto, feeling Trunks lift her as she wrapped her legs around his waist happily.

"Yes, your majesty," grunted Trunks trying to pull off a high-pitched mocking voice of the maids. Makoto let out a loud laugh only to quickly quiet it down when she heard Augustus give a sleepy grumble to not be disturbed. Trunks fell onto the bed with Makoto, hearing her try to stop giggling at his impression and then finally start to settle down. He had no doubt that he could do this, to be with her, but now he was wondering what exactly the obligations were going to be. That was, if, they were to have a serious relationship. Deciding not to worry, he pushed her straggling strands from her face while she beamed up at him. In this moment, she looked so breath taking. Trunks moved in for the kiss, feeling Makoto accept. After the long drive and journey they had started together, this was the best way for a new beginning.

...

Trunks was surprised by the squealing woman hugging in a joyful reunion that he stayed back, keeping his distance until introductions were made. All the women in Tokyo were beautiful in their own way, but still Trunks believed Makoto was the best to have by his side. Holding the wide eyed Augustus that was taking in the nice weather with curious eyes, Trunks found how quickly the eyes of the women preyed on him. Makoto came at the head of the pack, giving Trunks a wink and bright smile to try and sooth his uneasiness.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet the reasons for me being gone so long," started Makoto, the women gasping in almost disbelief. Makoto just gave a lopsided grin as she touched her warm fingers against Trunks' large bicep. "This is Trunks Briefs from Satan City. Ami, I'm sure you've heard of Bulma Briefs before?"

Trunks watched as the one mentioned 'Ami' gave a nod, pushing up her soft blue glasses as she looked at him with dark blue gems. She wasn't bad to look at, her short blue hair styled in a bob while she donned a doctor's lab coat, stethoscope hanging around her neck, casual blue button up blouse, and black form fitting slacks.

"This is Ami Muzino, a doctor and ruler over Sapphire Tower," introduced Makoto and then motioned her hand over to a slender, athletic blonde in what seemed like a flashy outfit. Her hands were gloved in wrist length white lace, a curve fitting yellow gown moving over her to stop almost above her knees where at the waist a white belt was buckled to give the length of the skirt a bit of 'poof'. Flirtatiously, she sent Trunks a bright blue eyed wink with a giggle to follow. "This is Minako Aino, our pop singing sensation and ruler over Topaz Tower."

A flick of Makoto's wrist brought his attention over to a slender, delicate ebony haired woman dressed in red silky gown moving around her curves to the ground. Amethyst eyes cautiously gazed at him for a moment while she scanned him nonchalantly before giving him a small half smile.

"Our local priestess and ruler of Ruby Tower, Rei Hino," continued Makoto, moving her fingers toward a close couple. The first on the right held aquamarine waves moving over her shoulders, the same matching eyes that sparkled, and a welcoming smile. She was dressed modestly while holding onto the arm of a gentleman to her left that dressed rather roughly. They both complimented each other, the first on the right with her black and white laced dress, and him with his tight fitting black jeans, pointed dress shoes, white button up blouse loose, shirt styled sandy brown hair, and challenging dark blue gems. "This is Michiru and Haruka Tenoh, two members of the personal guard to the main palace with their adoptive daughter Hotaru Tenoh."

Trunks gazed at a small girl moving out from behind the couple, looking almost all leg that he was sure she would grow into as an adult while her dark violet eyes gazed at him and her black shoulder length A-frame hair moved around her face before she wrinkled out a shy smile. Lastly, Makoto gestured to the man and woman in the center of the group. The woman gave a large smile, her soft blue eyes making it seem brighter while her arm was wrapped around that of the gentleman next to her. Long blonde hair swept down past both sides held up in perfectly round circular buns. A strapless white mermaid gown moved over her figure, the top held up with gold and pearl designs. Next to her, the gentleman stood proud and tall, beaming the same as the woman with dark blue eyes and neatly styled short ebony hair. Strangely enough, Trunks found him to be standing in what looked like a tuxedo.

"Lastly, I would like to introduce you to Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endyiom, the rulers of Crystal Tokyo," finished Makoto. Trunks was amazed by the large amounts of introductions but he made sure to keep his manners as he gave a broad smile, and nod of his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," his deep voice rumbled. Shifting his grip, he felt Makoto move her hands to slid around Augustus; a proud smile gracing her lips as she stared at the dark haired child with forest green eyes. Turning to the group, she produced that same smile holding him carefully.

"This is Augustus," simply said Makoto as Trunks watched the women crowd around to get a closer look at the child. Within moments, they were all caught up with watching the precious little thing they moved inside the large Crystal Palace. Trunks followed near the back until he felt fingers grab his hand and pulled him close. A smile pushed to his mouth, glad that Makoto was recognizing them as a couple in public which was another step towards progress. Makoto let her voice quickly go low as she pressed her cheek against his shoulder. "I hope you won't mind the chaos it will be like today."

"Not at all," said Trunks giving a reassuring smile. Makoto intertwined her fingers and pushed another smile up for just him.

"Let me know if anything gets uncomfortable, especially when the disappointment comes about…" Makoto stopped short and Trunks knew what she meant. She was referring to Augustus and how it was going to look very strange to all her friends that she had a child with another man but was with Trunks. It felt odd, but if the story was all out about the details behind the genetics, and the altering then it would give some insight. He gave a warm squeeze and leaned down to give a soft kiss in her lavender scented hair.

"This is something that is considered your private issue Makoto, and if you're not comfortable speaking about it, then don't push it. I am fine with the assumptions, so tell them when you are ready. I wouldn't have come with you unless I was ready to step up to the responsibility with Augustus as an equal partner role," assured Trunks. He saw how stunned she was at his encouraging words and then felt her pull him along to catch up to the group.

The time with the other woman went well and Trunks was proud to be seen as a father figure to Augustus in their eyes. He could sense the approval as the happy couple showed how they worked together as a team. The day was very long as the women served lunch together and giggled while catching up over a year. Ami was an official doctor and decided that she would be using her area to expand the medical result and school facilities for those that wanted to broaden their education. Rei expressed how she would teach the ancient arts of monk hood in her temples where she would train a peaceful force in the old ways. Minako seemed pleased to producing music, movies, and show business. Together, all these forces would make up a great city and Trunks wondered if it would be best if everyone moved away from Satan City and into Crystal Tokyo.

Casually, the large group lounged about in parlor where they started breaking off into groups. Ami was having a round with Rei at chess for the moment while Makoto lounged on the floor next to Michiru, Hotaru, and Usagi with Augustus, Minako playing soft background music on the piano, and Trunks found himself sitting in a small area near the fireplace where Endyiom and Haruka took seats.

"How did you and Makoto meet?" asked Endyiom, making friendly conversation while Haruka kept eying Trunks curiously. It was an innocent chapter of their lives, and Trunks felt that it was now or never to get into this group of friends. He needed to show who he was to make Makoto happy.

"On a camping trip sponsored by my college in Satan City," said Trunks, a soft grin pushed to his mouth as he thought of when they have first met. "My friend, Goten, and I never thought anyone would be interested to go camping from Tokyo but we sure were wrong. Makoto sure was a surprise."

Endyiom nodded with a smile, switching his legs to cross them once more.

"I can see that look, and I always feel happy remembering how I met Usa," replied Endyiom only for Haruka to give a grunt while the real drilling was going to begin now that she wanted to get down to how Makoto fell for this hunk of muscle _and_ managed to start a family; she knew Makoto as being a strong woman and never thought she would give up so quickly or rush into things especially before marriage.

"How was it you two become close enough to conceive within three months?" asked Haruka, raising her slender brow. Trunks knew this question was going to come sooner or later but decided he would wing it, although he hadn't expected the aggression with the question.

"That part of our relationship is private; but as for our connection, there isn't really any certain way to explain it besides a magnetic attraction," started Trunks, but felt that since he knew all their secrets he should let his out as well. "We found out about each other's secrets, and a bonding started to happen. I am from a race known as Saijin who are from the Planet Vegeta that was destroyed, and one of the last living heirs."

Haruka seemed intrigued and wondered what sort of powers this man held, hoping for a way to get a show later.

"You could say you seduced one of our princesses to expand your bloodline?" asked Haruka, playing the devil's advocate as a silence hushed over the room. Makoto felt her nose wrinkle as embarrassment washed over her at the sudden question. Trunks just laughed it off, giving a hearty chuckle as Makoto held Augustus and moved to stand behind his seat.

"Please Haruka," started Makoto only to see her tense as she eyed Makoto curiously.

"This is very much unlike you Makoto," retorted Haruka defensively, starting to bring out the battling inside her. Makoto was a dear friend and she didn't want Makoto to think she was stuck with this man just because they had a child. "For a year you disappear, cutting all connections and then suddenly come back like this."

"Haruka, that's enough," said Michiru softly as she moved toward the circle starting. Her calm demeanor was starting to crack as she slated her eyes towards her lover. There was a moment of silence as the two stared for a moment, giving a silent nod as Haruka let out a sigh.

"I am sorry Makoto," started Haruka, moving up to her feet from the chair as she started out of the room. Makoto knew she had to clear the situation now before it escalated any further; the others had to know what she had been through and the truth behind their relationship. Just as Haruka was about move out the door, Makoto took a step forward.

"Haruka!" Pausing, Haruka pivoted at the door to peek over her shoulder at the tall brunette while her hand angrily gripped the door frame. The fear pushed through her at the thought of revealing such bad news so soon but she knew it was all because everyone cared about it. Although Haruka had a pushy way of showing it, deep down she knew how the woman was. Looking down at Augustus, Makoto felt the courage move through her as she looked back up to her curious eyes waiting. "Take a seat, I was going to tell everyone sooner or later."

Haruka took a seat as everyone gathered around to the large spacious area to listen to Makoto's tale of her year adventure. Settling down next to Trunks, Makoto felt his arm move securely around her shoulders. This is the support she needed as she gave him a positive smile while making sure Augustus was comfortable for the long talk and discussion. Would they change their views of Trunks? Makoto wasn't certain, but she knew he would gain the respect by his parts played. In this moment, getting ready to tell her story and feeling his support beside her, Makoto felt she truly loved him.

AN: Thank so very much for the reviews and I hope to work on the next installment. Although I know this is going longer than I had anticipated, beware of more action/adventures to come!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

It was a happy scene for those involved; after the story was finished and accepted, Makoto saw a change in the hearts of those around her toward Trunks as she predicted. The only issue that was discussed was Bardock. Haruka had a firm belief that he may be biding his time and insisted Makoto never to make a trip out there alone to drop Augustus off for visitation. Trunks agreed and decided he would be the person to drive back and forth to see his friends and family while leaving Augustus to Bardock. All remained quiet on the issue as if it was something never to be spoken of again.

Soon, tabloids and the world was ready to figure out about this large structure that seemed to appear overnight. The continually swelling Queen Serenity preached about peace in all her articles while giving each woman jobs where to maintain lookout for the next months until peace would settle in. Playing their roles continuously, each senshi found themselves in the lime light of interviews and spreads, working together as ambassadors around the world to preach to each country. Soon, the city welcomed the first heir born to the Crystal Palace as the Queen gave birth to a beautiful, healthy, baby daughter named Princess Chibi-Usa. Although photographs were taken while mysteries about Trunks were asked, but there was never any answers given. Soon his name was starting to pull into the tabloids that linked him back to the technologically advanced Satan City where his family corporation was. It hadn't bothered him much to read about him 'abandoning' his company that was not yet even handed over. He was heir but continued trying to secretly make trips without being found out.

It was during the large gossip tabloids that Bardock started to be noticed in the news under the scientific area and the Breifs Company. Trunks felt himself starting to get jealous that Bardock was stepping into his company as a scientist hired by his mother with rumors spreading if he was going to take over the heir's spot. Vegeta would never allow it, Trunks always told himself. As Bardock started to rise in the newspapers while going to scientific conventions, Trunks could see the stress starting to pull slowly on Makoto's shoulders while reading over the morning paper during breakfast. Makoto would never let on that she was worried but continued to thank Trunks each day for his help with Augustus while staying next to her side.

It was on a particular morning, after Makoto had finished making her now famous cinnamon rolls given away freely to all citizens daily, that Trunks received a strange phone call from his mother while at the breakfast table. Makoto had finished serving Trunks his coffee and tended to feeding the ever growing Augustus in a high chair. Clicking his cell phone off, he gazed over at Makoto watching her tend to the child lovingly.

"His first birthday is this weekend," commented Makoto, almost to herself with a bit of disbelief that it had already been a year. Augustus was growing strong and very smart at his age, his large emeralds noticing everything while his soft ebony strands were long enough to start curling at the ends. "Should we plan something in Satan City or invite everyone here?"

Trunks felt the smile start to pull at the corners of his mouth when Makoto turned to gaze at him, her smile starting to pull a little bit with worry at his silence. Makoto watched as Trunks casually put his hand in his pocket.

"I believe I won't be able to make it this weekend, I have a company meeting this with the stockholders on a cruise for the next four days," started Trunks, seeing how Makoto nodded her head in understanding. "Also, it will be a perfect time to announce the news to my parents before the rest of the world finds out."

Makoto couldn't help but let out a giggle as she wiped food from the stuffed Augustus's cheeks with a moistened napkin gently.

"What exactly is the world going to talk about now?" asked Makoto, turning to give Trunks a lopsided smile only to be greeted by Trunks almost eye level on one knee in front of her. Her brows scrunched as she let out a giggle at Trunks, feeling he was pulling some sort of trickery.

"Before the world finds out if you agree to be my wife," finished Trunks, watching how wide Makoto's eyes grew while she sat speechless. She felt her hand taken in his while he pushed the cold ring onto her finger.

"Of course I will," she finally replied, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. The planning started that day while Makoto spent the next few days rehearsing how she was going to tell Bardock and ask him for permission to let Trunks legally adopt Augustus. It all seemed to work out with Trunks needing to go on a business trip; Makoto would drop him off at the airport before making the drive out to Satan City to spend the weekend planning the birthday party with ChiChi, who insisted it be at her place, and break the news to Bardock before setting off back home.

Bardock felt comfortable with his rising success and hoped it worked to get the attention he wanted to gain from Makoto as a father figure. Not only was he successful, but he was using his scientific discoveries to better the world. His home was spacious, beautiful, and decorated for what he hoped would please any woman he brought home. For months he waited for her to make a trip to see the place Augustus would be staying outside of her palace. Finally, all his patience paid off. With Trunks out of the way this weekend and Makoto coming into town for their son's birthday, Bardock decided he would make his move to show her what he was like for Augustus and how he changed.

Hearing the gates open, Bardock felt his breath hold as he started toward the door to see the sleek black car pull up to the front steps through the windows. Making it to the top of the front steps, Bardock felt his breath hold in his chest as a shiver moved down his spine as he gazed over at the silky dark green fabric making its way around defying curves while the sun seemed to show a bit into the fabric of the long, strong legs taut due to matching dark green strapless pointed toe heels. It was a sight to be seen as she pulled up to her full height, her auburn curls draping endlessly over her shoulders moving into a neat bundle at mid-back. As soon as her bright emeralds encased in long dark lashes set against a soft paled background stared at him, he knew who he was looking at. Holding a sleeping Augustus snuggly against her breast, Makoto balanced with one arm to quickly heave the diaper bag over a shoulder before resuming to hold the child against her with both arms.

He stood in the doorway feeling almost frozen as she walked toward him almost glowing, the glittering jewels of her crown sending green and white sparkles. The gown did her more justice than he ever thought, the way it pulled around her body and swayed with the movement of her hips. From this angle, he could see the sheer light green fabric skimming over her shoulders as straps to secure the low front. A jeweled emerald broach sat directly under her breasts over the sash of light green tied in the back as a long bow. When he found her eyes, he could see a small irritated scowl wrinkling her forehead in disapproval over his eyes never leaving a piece of skin untouched. She was so close he could almost smell her as he tried to give her a soft smile.

"Right this way," said Bardock, keeping his husky voice low while leading Makoto through the black granite halls with white washed walls showing some modern art work or small statuette. Moving into the brightly lit room, Makoto was pleased to find Augustus's room had more of a warmer theme with light brown carpet, walls painted showing an ocean theme, and toys. Laying Augustus down softly and pulled the blanket over him, Makoto rubbed his back to make sure he settled into the new sleeping position while Bardock brought the drapes closed to give a soft dimmed hue of light. Setting the diaper bag down next to the crib, Makoto and Bardock moved from the room as she followed behind his tall, broad shoulders while looking over the spacious place he had set up residency. All her courage was starting to drain and now, she wished had brought someone with her. Her mind was starting to think of the horrible time she had been trapped in his laboratory and she felt herself starting to panic.

"I hope I have done well to your approval for Augustus' sake," said Bardock, bringing them into a lounge filled with relaxing green and dark cherry wood furniture. Makoto felt uneasy about the subject, especially with the news she was bringing. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please," replied Makoto, hoping it would unravel her nerves a bit. Bardock made something at the small private bar and set it before Makoto while taking a seat across. Crossing his legs covered in black slacks, Bardock leaned into a powerful position as his light blue button-up strained slightly against his muscles. "I have been keeping up a bit on your scientific discoveries and it is great to be setting a place up for yourself. I am sure you have been wading through a river of women."

Bardock watched her sparkle up at the joke while she gave a small giggle before taking another sip of her drink.

"Actually, I have been keeping myself off the market for the sake of our son," started Bardock, watching Makoto give an understanding nod. He moved to the edge of his seat a bit, starting to change the direction of the conversation. "My work has kept me busy as well as taking care of our son."

Makoto seemed to nod, trying to figure out where the conversation would be going since they had never actually talked before. It seemed decided strangely of when Augustus would visit Bardock and such.

"It does make tasks easier when there is an extra set of hands," commented Makoto, shifting comfortably into her seat while gazing over at him. Never before had she noticed how handsome Bardock really was. His dark hair framing his muscular face, those bright eyes holding so many secrets, and the way he positioned himself seemed to be 'calling' to her need of a man of strength in her life. Inwardly she cursed herself for even looking at him in such a way; it wasn't as if she ever had a relationship with this man or knew him. Their son was created completely based on science, not through a steamy night of passion two could share to create one.

"I have been meaning to discuss that category of our son's life," said Bardock, casually moving from his seat. Makoto watched him bring a black folder and set it on the table separating them. "I hope you won't believe hiring a private investigator to trail Augustus is too much, but I believe there are a few things you should see. Since I don't know Trunks personally, I thought it would be best to have someone trail him during the times he is with Augustus to see how he handles him. Firstly, before I continue, do you believe Trunks is _the one_ as they call it?"

Makoto felt the pit of her stomach unraveling while she was wondering where this conversation was going; although she could understand the concern held for Trunks' character and the well-being of Augustus, Makoto was unsure what he was getting to. Leaning back confidently she replied, "I most certainly do."

"Have you ever had any suspicions of his character? From the stories I've heard, you two only knew each other a few months before rushing into a relationship," commented Bardock, seeing as how Makoto's stature was starting to get defensive.

"Yes, it was rather quickly but technically we learned of each other's character in the hyperbolic time chamber for a year…if you disapprove of the relationship, I don't see how it is your place beside taking my word that Trunks is a good man and has gone out of his way in our current situation," said Makoto, feeling her temper start to rise.

"Take no offense, it is simply observations. I understand the legalities and where a union between you two could head. But, as I am learning of his character, I would like to share with you a few stumbled upon discoveries," Bardock responded. Moving from his seat, Bardock took the empty space on the couch next to Makoto while his hand dragged at the black folder to pull it in front of them. "Please, leisurely take a look at this folder to see what has been collected."

Makoto wasn't sure if she should open the folder but found herself riffling through the pictures as a wave of nausea moved through her. She couldn't believe what she was learning as she came to the end of the photographs that depicted Trunks in relations with maids around her palace while she was gone and in front of Augustus while he was sleeping. Should she believe the photographic proof? Why would Bardock have a reason to lie?

"By the gods…" whispered Makoto, feeling a nervous tremor start to come over her. Downing the rest of her drink, she set the cup down quickly and tried to rationalize all points of views. Although these were photographs from a private investigator, could she trust Bardock? She did believe in giving second chances, but then again she came here with a game plan to ask for legal adoption of Augustus to Trunks and to inform her marriage. Bardock brought her over a second drink while she continued to stare at the folder. Was there something she didn't know about him? Did Trunks actually sweep her off her feet for the reasons Haruka had spoken of? Was he just looking for a way to repopulate his race mixed with another strong line of genetics? Shakily, she took the dark liquid and stared at the glass wondering if she should. Deciding slowly, she pressed the cup to her lips and drank greedily while the pain coursed her throat in a fiery rage. It was painful to see as the memories bubbled up of her past relations and how her sempai let her down before with the same sort of tactics. His cool hand touched her back, frightening her at the sudden touch as she blurted out her thoughts. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"I am looking out for your well-being as well as Augustus. You two are the most important things in my life at this moment," replied Bardock, his voice moving into a deep huskiness. Makoto felt so moved by his words but already her walls were building strongly against the darkness she was trying to keep inside. Nodding, she let out a long dreadful sigh.

"May I keep these?" she asked softly, her hand motioning to the stack of pictures. Bardock nodded. Pushing to her feet, Makoto gathered the photos back into the folder in a clumsy manner while Bardock helped organize the package. "I really should be leaving, I need to check into my hotel."

"I have extra rooms," offered Bardock, but from the sad smile he knew she would deny.

"Thank you for your hospitality but I really must be going," replied Makoto while Bardock helped to walk her to the door. She kept her distance while starting to stumble a bit before finally reaching the top steps.

"I will have a driver take you since it's not safe for you to drive, in this condition," said Bardock, pressing a button against his wall that called the driver to the front.

"That is very kind," replied Makoto, trying to keep her composure as the silence surrounded them while waiting for the driver. Soon, the driver arrived in uniform while Bardock moved to the side to give instructions of where to take the woman before walking Makoto down to the car.

"I will see you tomorrow at Augustus' birthday?" asked Bardock, unsure if she looked up to it. Makoto gave a weary smile while buckling her seatbelt, watching Bardock lean slightly on the car door to peer in at her.

"Most definitely, I will be making his cake fresh tomorrow morning," replied Makoto with a fake pushed smile. Bardock shut the door and watched the vehicle drive away, walking back up his steps slowly a grin spread.

AN: I apologize for the delay since I've had my family in town for a bit and wasn't able to get away to write. As a bonus, there is two chapters with this upload!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Goten was unsure what to think of the silent and rough demeanor surrounding Makoto that morning she arrived at their home. It looked as if she was cooking up a storm and everyone stayed away from the kitchen, even his mother was afraid to enter. Goten remembered a call he received during the middle of the night, a distress sending a signal of the way her voice sounded and urgency. Makoto wanted to talk to him but the topic was never let on. Peeking into the kitchen, Goten looked at the stiff slumped shoulders while Makoto moved around putting the finishing touches on the cake while the food littered the table in a massive mound. His mouth was watering and it was then, at that moment, he noticed the alcohol and cup sitting on the counter next to where she was working. He never took Makoto for much of a drinker, but could see she held it strongly or at least never let anyone one that she was already drunk.

"Wow, it really smells good in here!" commented Goku, stepping away from the grill for a moment to grab a few more drinks for him and Vegeta. Makoto just gave a nod as Goku quickly slipped out of the kitchen while sending a concerned smile over to Goten who knew it was now his job to figure out the problem. Sneaking into the kitchen, Goten watched from afar by the fridge as Makoto's hands shook frosting the cake. He knew her as someone who could make a cake like nothing but this one was taking longer than usual. Setting down the frosting bag for a moment, Makoto let out a sigh as her hand grabbed a filled shot glass and took a drink.

"That's just going to make you shake more," commented Goten, seeing Makoto ignore him while she continued frosting the cake. He had never seen her this way and decided it would be his job to help her in the place of Trunks. Moving closer, more to the bottle to snatch it, Goten leaned casually to watch her cold, blank face. "Are you that nervous to marry to my friend?"

"I will speak to you later, lets enjoy Augustus' birthday," responded Makoto coldly while Goten tried his best to figure out her demeanor. Already he noticed she wasn't wearing her engagement ring and wondered if it was just due to cooking. Starting to take the food out to prep on the table, Goten noticed a bit of a glow surrounding Bardock as he played with Augustus, trying to get the child to walk on his own already. Goten watched from the shadows while the party began, Makoto carrying the cake out and Bardock seeming to move next to her side. He was too close for Goten's comfort, seeing his hand touch the small of Makoto's back for a moment while they spoke in quiet voices. Somehow, Goten watched as Bardock talked the alcohol from Makoto while sealing the lid.

"What's going on between them?" asked Goku suddenly in Goten's ear, almost scaring him at his own father sneaking up. Goten gave a shrug while he looked over to ChiChi who seemed to be glowing at the interaction between the two.

"Mom keeps telling Bardock to go for it, although Makoto is Trunks' woman," replied Goten lowly with a cold tone. Goku had never thought about his wife of doing things but let out a sigh as he looked over at the raging Vegeta with his eyes glaring daggers at the young parents taking care of Augustus in his high chair.

"Makoto said she needed to talk to me later, so let's just keep the party rolling," replied Goten honestly, knowing he would do his part to keep Makoto away from interacting with Bardock so much around Vegeta. Laughter came easily with the small crowd as they enjoyed the company, seeing Augustus react to the cake, take their fill of food, and joke around. Goten watched Makoto slowly start to calm and ease up as the ending of the day was starting to wind down. Vegeta stayed later than usual, sitting on the couch watching television with Goku while Makoto and ChiChi were in the kitchen doing dishes. Augustus napped lying on Bardock's chest while he lazily watched the tv. Goten took his time to sneak into the kitchen to see what his mother was up to.

"You two look like the perfect couple," commented ChiChi, seeing Makoto just give a nod while they continued with the dishes.

"ChiChi, can people hide their true character and intentions for so long?" asked Makoto seriously, seeing ChiChi pause for a moment.

"I'm sure everyone has their own motives in time, it's just trying to find someone with the same to match up with," she replied. Makoto nodded as if understanding and felt ChiChi's warm wrinkling fingers touch her arm. "You've had a long day, go get some quiet time outside."

Makoto couldn't agree more as she moved out the back door quietly, taking in the fresh air as the sun was starting to send a dark orangish red glow over the horizon while stars begun to peak out in the darkening bluish-purple sky. Climbing into a nearby tree, Makoto balanced and leaned relaxingly against the thick, supportive branches. Pulling from one of her invisible pockets, Makoto opened the silver flask as she drank away.

"I've never seen you like this before," said Goten, appearing crouched closely on a branch near hers. Makoto gave him a sad smile and let out a sigh before taking another drink.

"Not many people ever do, unless they're in my line of fire at a bar fight," replied Makoto honestly, feeling drained, alone, and so vulnerable.

"What has you down? I'm here if you need to talk about it," replied Goten. Makoto let out a laugh; that's a line everyone spoke of saying they were 'there if you needed them' but always never being there when that time came.

"What do you know of Trunks' character?" asked Makoto suddenly. Goten couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"If you two are having an argument over the wedding colors, tell him he has no taste in color," joked Goten, finding that he was the only one laughing and quickly suppressed himself.

"There might not be a wedding," spoke Makoto in a low, painful voice. Goten was shocked and almost fell off his perch.

"What do you mean there isn't going to be a wedding?" asked Goten roughly. He was trying to figure out how almost a week ago she said yes and then this weekend she revoked her agreement. There never seemed to be anything wrong in the relationship besides the small disagreements most couples have.

"What is it you boys are keeping from me?" Makoto's voice was filled with anger as she glared over at Goten, seeing his shocked expression that seemed puzzled. "Did you think it would be a great laugh? That I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you getting at Makoto? He is head-over-heels in love with you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Maybe you're right to call it off for your crazy talk, especially the way you acted today with Bardock. You think none of us noticed? I'm sure Vegeta wants to fry his head off but is restraining due to the respect for his son," Goten remarked, finding glaring emeralds in his direction.

"Oh really? Was I drooling over him while playing with Augustus? I haven't seen him in over a year and it is surprising how well he is taking care of his son." Goten felt the fire coming as the two started to heat up in their battle.

"You know what's surprising? How well Trunks is taking care of Augustus, who ISN'T his son," defended Goten only for Makoto to let out a hearty laugh.

"I admit he has done a great job of winning me over, offering to help raise Augustus, and then when my back is turned sleep with maids in front of Augustus. I chose a real winner, huh?" asked Makoto, feeling her tears starting to revolt against the suppression. Swinging her legs over the branch, Makoto let herself fall down the tall pine and landed gracefully on her sneakered shoe. At that moment, she felt thankful for the relaxed attire she wore in plain faded hip hugging jeans with a vintage printed black t-shirt scrawling blue, pink, and gold picturing. Walking further into the forest, Makoto knew she needed time to quickly gather her thoughts before it came time to speak to Trunks. Raging inside her, the battle finally went into the skies while a storm rolled in overhead. The cold wind started to blow while Makoto tuned out his voice, a rumbling sounded before the light filled the air. That was when the rain started. It was an icy cold rain, something she wanted to numb her to the core. Goten grabbed her arm, pulling her limply to face him.

"You really believe Trunks would cheat on you?" yelled Goten over the storm, concerned how she walked lonely into the woods.

"I really don't know what to think…the photos speak for themselves," responded Makoto, watching Goten look at her shocked before she pulled her arm free. He understood her need to be alone and let her walk deeper into the stormy forest alone.

The Son Family waited two full days for Makoto to return from the forest since Trunks would be arriving that evening. Her weekend here was closing to an end, and ChiChi felt worried as the storm never once let up. She was unsure what was going on but felt it was going to be an end to the happiness around here on one level. Goten showed the same silence, looking through a folder over and over again he had found in Makoto's briefcase. Still, he couldn't believe his friend would do something of this level and just had to figure out who played what parts. Makoto didn't seem like the paranoid type to hire a private investigator to check up on Trunks. Vegeta had waited, what looked, patiently for her return as well but keep looking at his watch around the almost silent living room, except for the soft murmuring coming from the television. Pushing to his feet, Vegeta looked at his watch once again before letting out a growl.

"I'll go find her," he groused, leaving Goten and Goku behind when he exited the house. Goku looked at Goten lean against the door lazily.

"What happened?" asked Goku, concerned for the situation.

"You'll find out in due time," responded Goten, moving back into the house.

Vegeta placed on his eye scanner he used for searching for people, checking around sections of the stormy forest but saw a swirling cloud center gathering over a thickly wooded area. Following closely to the power signals, Vegeta lowered into the forest to see what his future daughter-in-law was doing. Makoto sat cross legged under the small waterfall in a meditative state while murmuring, her skin looking paled from who knows how many hours under there. Finally, her darkened emeralds opened as she moved into a standing position before jumping off the rock and swimming toward shore. Vegeta saw to the mouth of the river how it opened wider at the destroyed rocks lodged in trees. Moving from his hiding spot, he glowered at her curiously as she noisily came up to the banks where he stood.

"I'll be there on time, that is a promise," replied Makoto, starting on her way back to the city. Vegeta ignored her words and grabbed her like a rag doll, swinging her over his shoulder. Flying back was easy, but getting her into the car to go back to her hotel room was another issue in itself. Goten had coerced her with promises that she could always come back and he would still talk to her after all was said and done. Vegeta waited until the ride home to take his turn on the situation; he knew his son for being pig-headed at times and doing this in the past but not with someone like Makoto. Trunks had been excited to ask for his grandmother's ring, knowing she was the one.

"Act as if nothing happened," spoke Vegeta, scaring Makoto with the sudden sound of his voice. She hadn't known him to speak much but found when he did, it was for when it counted. Gazing at him for a moment, Makoto wasn't sure if he said it because it was his son or if he really cared for their situation. "Gather facts and evidence before accusations."

That was the best advice Makoto had heard all weekend.

Trunks was pleased to be back home, wanting this moment all weekend when he could hold Makoto in his arms and kiss her once again. Uneasiness washed over him as they approached the stormy city. At this time of year, it was rare for it to be so dark that he was unsure what to expect when he got off the plane. Bulma sat bubbling beside him and talked his ear off with plans she wished to see incorporated into the wedding as well as gave list of suggested places to have the ceremony and made sure to be there for helping Makoto pick out the perfect dress. Trunks couldn't agree more since he knew it would be something that would bond the two together. Following Bulma down the stairs of their private plane, Trunks felt relieved to see Makoto standing as beautiful as ever next to his father. The black pinstriped pant suit with silky pink camisole fit her curves beautifully but he sensed darkness in her presence as she stared with soft, fake smile gracing her lips. He knew that look well, and it meant business or a drastic change was going to happen. Did something happen while he was away?

Worried, Trunks watched his parents greet for the first time as Bulma planted a kiss on Vegeta's cheek. His skin stung when he felt her cold flesh come in contact with his warmed hands pulling all his attention back to the brunette, worried. Pulling her against him, Trunks felt how tightly her arms moved around his waist as if she was never going to let out. Giving a chuckle, he petted her head tenderly.

"I've only been gone a few days, did it really feel that long?" asked Trunks as she nodded against his chest.

"I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do, we can meet tomorrow for lunch before you set out?" asked Bulma, her arm wrapped back behind Vegeta with a grin. Trunks groaned at what his mother meant and gave a nod.

"Sure, a late lunch I might add," he responded as the two chuckled before settting off on their own ways. Feeling her cold grip, Trunks snuck a peek over at her relaxing form before sending her a small smile. "How was Augustus' birthday?"

Makoto wished she could tell the truth, but slid into the car as the story formulated quickly.

"Augustus was making progress on walking and my hands got a break from his tight fingers," she replied and turned just as Trunks leaned in to give her a kiss. The moment they made contact, Makoto felt everything melting away and her doubts leaving her. Trunks pulled away slightly to kiss her forehead as he trailed a thumb down her cheek.

"What's going on, Mako?" probed Trunks. Makoto felt nervous, the cold sweat creeping all over from him see through her. She wasn't trying to make it obvious but instead evaded for a moment as she pushed her face into his neck. Trunks could tell it was serious but waited to give her plenty of time. Finally, Makoto slowly pulled back with a nervous look as she pulled the black folder out of her briefcase and handed it to him. Trunks wasn't sure what to make of it as he finally opened the folder, flipping through the pages holding a firm jaw. Was this real? Was he being framed or set up? These had to have been altered since he knew these never happened.

"I think we should put everything on hold until this is figured out," conveyed Makoto, her voice above a whisper as she darned not look in his direction. Trunks was in a state of shock, rubbing his chin thoughtfully while he gazed through the photos one more time before processing her words.

"Do you believe these?" enquired Trunks, trying his best to keep his temper low while he looked at her with pleading eyes. The moment she looked away, Trunks knew there was doubt as he hurled the folder into the depths of the limo, the pictures bursting like fireworks in every direction. At her silence, Trunks turned his cold blue gems to stare while waiting for a reply; his lavender brows wrinkled to show his distress. Seeing as how she was on the spot, Makoto swallowed the lump choking her throat.

"I don't know what to believe…that's why I've extended our stay at the hotel and pushed back my schedule to…resolve issues," responded Makoto, feeling herself want to reach out for him, seeing how defeated he looked leaning back into the seat with his eyes cast to the floor. Finally, she pushed through all her thoughts to reach a hand out to caress his cheek and felt his worried eyes gazing. Mustering up a soft smile, Makoto let out a long sigh before moving her fingers into the bottom strands on his hair. "Trunks, this is one of our stepping stones we must overcome."

Giving a nod, Trunks knew he would need to figure this out soon and find where the foul play was coming from with further examination of the photos.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

The photos showed to be untraceable through investigation from a private team of scientists he hired to help. Among them, he found himself needing the help of Bardock to prove his innocence since he was the best in the field. Deciding to trust him, Trunks wait patiently for the results from the head of the team leader. Still having a small hint of doubt, Makoto took matters into her own hands to get a prospective glance at the results. Swinging by Bardock's home while Trunks was in a meeting, Makoto waited patiently in the same green colored lounge where she first heard the news. There was a bit of urgency on her part to get out in time and meet for lunch with Trunks. Bardock came out with wet hair as he finished buttoning his shirt before staring up at Makoto.

"I didn't expect any visitors," said Bardock as he continued to straighten himself out. In that moment, Makoto felt she couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked too normal, with a bit of shy nervousness to his manners as she picked up on it. Curiously, she leaned back into her seat as she watched him take a seat.

"Why did you take this case?" asked Makoto, switching her crossed legs to test his eyes for a moment only to see them follow her legs. Bardock relaxed into his seat while he studied her face for a moment to see where this was going. The silence was making Makoto a bit nervous but even more curious as to why he hadn't answered.

"I'm trying to study your posture and analyze your way to thinking," said Bardock suddenly, seeing how Makoto bowed her head a moment at being caught only to see a grin move to his lips. "I understand your reasoning for asking since it was I who gave you the photos and now it is I who am analyzing the authenticity as well. Trunks as for my help on this case but I refused at first instead for him to insist I joined. I believed he thought it would put you at comfort knowing there was someone on the case you could trust."

"How do you know I trust you?" asked Makoto, but within the blink of an eye he was sitting right next to her with his forefinger leading her chin to look at him.

"If you didn't, you would have never confronted him with the photos, followed through with this investigation, or be sitting here now, in my lounge to ask for the honest truth before the reveal," analyzed Bardock, seeing the shocked blush push into her cheeks.

"You really couldn't know me that well," countered Makoto as her fingers started to twitch a moment before Bardock released her chin and leaned back. His touch was lingering in a strange manner, and Makoto was unsure why she was affected. Bardock just gave a smirk as he stared at her for a moment until she would admit it, under his watchful gaze. Being as stubborn as always, Makoto stayed silent as she gazed back at him, wondering what cologne he was wearing that seemed so appealing. It felt as if something was attracting her to his watchful gaze but the feeling was amazing. Pushing him to the back of her mind, Makoto decided to play him up at his own game. Opening her purse, Makoto pulled out a white envelope as she held it out. "The moment you take this envelope, you have to agree to the stipulations that I give you…no double-crossing."

Bardock was taken by this request while he watched her curiously.

"Will I get to know the stipulations before I make the choice to accept or refuse?" asked Bardock, watching Makoto place the envelope on the table. It was interesting to watch how nervous she was as her eyes looked around the room before landing back on him.

"At the meeting tomorrow, tell me what I want to hear," requested Makoto, staring straight at him. Bardock couldn't believe the bribery she was using to make things seem as if it never happened, that trickery was at play. Bardock could understand her reasoning to not ruin her relationship, but there was something she was hiding and he wasn't sure what just yet. It was time for him to lay his cards all out on the table. Showing a sad smile before glancing over to Makoto, he could see how ready she had been to make this decision.

"If I lied to you, then where would our trust be?" asked Bardock only for Makoto to deflect.

"I'm not asking for you to let me know if your decision at this moment but instead take some time to think about," replied Makoto as she started to move to her feet as if leaving. Bardock followed her before she could leave the lounge and grabbed at her wrist.

"I don't want your money and you should know the truth," started Bardock only for Makoto to pivot on her heel quickly.

"Not another word on the matter, just take the money!" The coldness in his eyes made her move back a few steps until she felt her back press the against the door. He was so close, gazing and she was wondering why her body was so attracted to him. There was something strangely unbearable being in his presence. A grin slid across Bardock's lips as he watched how her eyes softened while being close to him.

"How long are you going to let me wait idly in the wings while you continue to be hurt? It will continue to happen and still you will always ask me to lie to you," murmured Bardock, watching how she was starting to react to his lowered voice by the squeamish manners. He watched her starting to battle whether she should quickly go or stay. Taking it up a notch, Bardock let his hand touch a small button in his sleeve to release another round of his new experiment: pheromones. He was completely irresistible to her senses but if the experiment went as planned then tomorrow evening there would be a lot to talk about at the meeting. Makoto felt hit with a wave of euphoria, wanting to get as close to Bardock as possible. A small voice kept nagging but she ignored it for the time being, feeling somewhat a feeling of spite move through her. "I'd never hurt you like that, if you'd just give me a chance."

A blissful moment filled him the moment her body gave into the temptation as her fingers grabbed at the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for the kiss. He never thought she would feel so good or taste so sweet. This was what he had been waiting for this past year, to make a dream produced to him made into a reality.

_How can I change the course of things when they're already set in a different future?_ asked Bardock late one evening over a late drink with ChiChi while the rest of the house was asleep.

_Go for it, and get what you like I did Goku. I wanted him, loved him, and he's been mine ever since. I knew he was the one and made it a reality. The first step is to break them up, play off her emotions, and then go in for the kill,_ said ChiChi in her drunken stoop. Bardock at first couldn't believe those words coming from her lips but it was a good tactic. All he had to do was get back into the science career, create a new 'love potion', and use the test out on Makoto before releasing the product a few months later.

His mind drifted back to the woman underneath him on the sofa, enjoying his touch and presence surrounding her. How long would this last? It wouldn't be real for long if all his tricks were found out. She was ready and wanting him, only because of the pheromones. Something was telling him it wasn't right to continue but his lips continued down her throat while his fingers grabbed at pulling her dress off. The shrill of a phone ruined the moment as she seemed to snap out of it to crawl for her purse that had fallen on the floor. Nervousness washed over Makoto while she gathered her head now that there was a distance between them and answered the phone quickly.

"I'm running a little late I'll-"

"I'm well aware of where you are Makoto, no need to lie," came the stressed voice on the other side as shock pushed through her. "I recommend getting decent before I enter since I'm walking up the steps now."

Hanging up the phone in shock, Makoto looked over to the waiting Bardock sitting up on the couch with his hair ruffled and shirt unbuttoned.

"He's here," was all she could manage out in this moment of embarrassment. Moving to her feet, Makoto straightened her black dress but ignored her hair as she slipped on her heels. The door opened quickly as Trunks glared over at Bardock for a moment before holding a hand out for Makoto to take. Taking the walk of shame across the room, she looked over her shoulder sadly at Bardock before an arm securely moved around her should and pressed her close to his chest.

"Give me the bottle," said Trunks sternly, staring at Bardock who leaned back casually.

"What bottle?" asked Bardock only to see a scowl.

"It's pathetic you should steal my mother's prized invention for your own use," replied Trunks, only for Bardock to shrug. The jig was now up. "Pheromones has been something my mother has been working on for a while to create a 'love potion' for the lonely wanting a little romance. It's a shame you had to use it in this way, to get something that wasn't yours to begin with."

"I was so close, and she would have been mine for a little while until she came to her senses when I ran out," said Bardock, pulling the vile from his pocket and detaching the thin cord that had been rigged into his sleeve. Tossing the vile, Trunks pocketed the product while Makoto seemed to look confused between the two. "Maybe I should have started earlier in the game instead of waiting this long to snatch her away. That's the last time I listen to my drunken aunt."

Trunks couldn't help but let out a sigh while he thought of ChiChi, who always looked out of the best of everyone. If it wasn't for her strong values, he thought he would cut the entire family off his list but he knew her reasons were with pure intentions.

"There is always someone out there for everyone, it's just not obvious at first. I hope you'll find happiness and come to terms so there are no longer temptations," said Trunks as a man with a briefcase entered the room and placed some documents on the table. Bardock couldn't believe what he was looking over as he let out a chuckled. He put himself into their lives, and now he would sign himself out of it forever. Putting ink to paper on the documents, the man quickly collected the documents and left as Bardock looked up to the confused Makoto and beaming Trunks.

"Keep him from bruising her fingers any further, he's gone into his biting stage as his teeth are starting to come up," finished Bardock. Trunks gave a grin and nodded.

"I will have the company reassign and locate you to another area in hopes we can meet on better terms again someday," he said before leading Makoto from the room. Makoto was still trying to understand what had went on within those past moments as Trunks lead her to the back of the limo. His fingers pulled her mouth gently against his for a sweet, tender kiss before slowly pulling away.

"What just happened back there and why do I feel so suddenly dizzy?" asked Makoto, leaning forward a bit until the dizziness started to go away.

"Bardock stole a vile of pheromones from my mother's lab and used them on you to make your body feel attracted to him. It worked and my agent was able to catch it in time before things progressed any further. During the current investigation, I have had another team working on the photographs as well to find they were fakes. Instead of harming Bardock, I had him sign the papers that gave you full custody of Augustus and the right for me to adopt him. My mother is currently watching him until we return with the stolen vile," explained Trunks. Makoto couldn't help but nod as she leaned against him, relaxing that this was finally all over.

"I went there to pay him off to tell me the pictures were fakes at the meeting tomorrow," said Makoto only for Trunks' chest to rumble with a chuckle.

"And why is that?" asked Trunks, curious as to why Makoto would want to hear something that could have been potentially false. A long sigh moved from her chest as Trunks felt her lift his hand onto her stomach before weaving her fingers through his.

"For our growing family," replied Makoto softly, feeling suddenly now that all the stress was off her shoulders. Trunks held her closely and kissed her forehead repeatedly in disbelief.


	18. Epilogue

The Epilogue

The fates of all those intertwined in this story could end in a probably amount of ways as you, the reader, wishes to depict in your own wishful ending through imagination. Instead, a dictation of such to complete this storyline will be depicted in a fashionable fairly-tale ending for few, not all of those whose fates are at stake.

We'll start with the ever changing characteristic of the villain purposed through these dialogues who seemed to have a change of heart, wanting to be a father to his son, but instead biding his time for his one main goal: Makoto. After signing the papers that released him from his responsibilities to Augustus, Bardock was transferred to another location the Briefs Corporation held for their ingenious scientists. It was a special facility made by Bulma, knowing that a genius mind can only go so far until it starts to become numb to society and make the well-known termed 'mad scientists' with crazy inventions. Indeed, Bardock wasn't mad but instead took being placed in this facility with pride only to later find that he had become what he wish he hadn't. It started with the ramblings, and then ended with a large explosion. His body was never found at the scene but it is said he is still alive living in one of the labs, alone, and creating inventions until an alter ego.

Goten finished college like his mother wanted and moved into becoming a partner in the Briefs Corporation. Although his love story hasn't been told or any interest shown, I will leave his romantic pairing to that of the reader.

Through all the hardships, our main couple triumphed over the obstacles of falsification only to move on toward great things. Trunks continued to work for his family corporation from Crystal Tokyo as the dreams for a large family became reality. He married Makoto six months after their struggles while she was one month away from bringing their first child together into the world. Augustus was officially adopted by Trunks as the two love birds continued to bring pitter-patting feet around the palace. In all, three more children had preceded Augustus as they all adjusted to the royal life. Every morning, while the palace is still asleep, Makoto gets up with her chefs in the restaurant to bake cinnamon rolls for the citizens. No longer does she dream of romance, meeting the right man, or trying to fulfill her dreams. Instead, she is living life the way she wanted and absolutely happy.

AN: I believe this is by far the hardest ending I have come to. There were so many ideas pouring into my head of situations Makoto and Trunks could run into after the revealing of the photos from Bardock. I rewrote fifteen and sixteen three times in all different scenarios before deciding which off shoot to take in order to feel appeased. I didn't want to make things too dramatic with an affair, them breaking things off, or Makoto acting immature enough to just cut Trunks out of her life. I thank all of you that have come through this journey with me of this fanfiction and being patient for updates. If there are any readers interested, I will be actually switching genres to rewrite one of my stories I butchered and retelling another from a different point-of-view involving a Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing cross-over. I have ideas in the works and will, in the future, work on another DBZ/SM cross over.


End file.
